Monster
by Myley
Summary: Elle était pour moi le fruit défendu, le plaisir interdit, le désir prohibé. Ginny/Luna


**Hello la compagnie ! Bon voici une nouvelle fic, un Two shot pour être exacte. Je l'ai commencé y'a quelques mois mais n'arrivais pas à finir la première partie. C'est très spécial (comme d'hab...). Le pourquoi de cette fic ? Disons que j'en ai assez des jolis petit slash tout mignon où l'homophobie ne semble pas exister. Elle est malheureusement bien réelle et toujours d'actualité, et se découvrir homo n'est pas souvent facile.  
**

**GENRE : yuri, angst, Slut!Ginny, Selfhomophobie, auto-destruction  
**

**PAIRING : Ginny/Luna**

**WARNING : euh... bah... Y'a des scènes qui sont pas pour les petits enfants, actions, langages...  
**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Le fandom yuri est vraiment vide alors je le rempli un peu.**

**PS : désolée pour la longueur du chapitre mais je pouvais pas couper.**

**

* * *

**

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE  
**

A l'école, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amies. Ça me manquait parfois, j'aurais bien voulu avoir un groupe de copines avec qui délirer. J'étais plus du genre à collectionner les petits copains qu'à traîner entre filles, et ma passion pour le Quidditch - plus ma ribambelle de frères - faisaient que j'étais naturellement plus proche des garçons.

Je n'avais qu'une seule amie en fin de compte parmi ma horde de potes, une sur qui je pouvais toujours compter. Luna. Elle non plus, on ne l'appréciait pas. Nous formions le duo infernal, la pétasse et la folle ! Nos arrivées dans la Grande Salle et nos passages dans les couloirs faisaient sensation ! C'est surtout durant mes deux dernières années à Poudlard que je suis vraiment entrer dans le rôle de la petite pute de l'école. J'étais désormais la dernière Weasley du château. Je n'avais plus de grand frère pour me surveiller et veiller sur ma virginité, alors je me suis lâchée. Le pouvoir que j'avais eu sur tous ces gars jusqu'alors m'avait grisée et je voulais le pousser à sa limite. Alors j'ai commencé à vraiment allumer les mecs. Le premier avec qui j'ai couché était un sixième année lors d'une soirée organisée pour la victoire d'un match. En réalité, je me fichais du gars, je voulais juste perdre cette encombrante virginité le plus vite possible et savoir « ce que c'était ». C'est devenu mon jeu favori. J'adorais les allumer, coucher avec puis les jeter. Je n'étais pas en quête de relations sérieuses, je voulais juste m'amuser et tester un maximum de beaux mecs.

En deux ans, je me suis forgée une vraie réputation de salope. J'étais la Traînée de l'école. Je faisais parti des bons coups, le genre de filles que les mecs dénigrent en public mais payeraient quand même pour avoir dans leurs lits. Les filles, qui n'étaient déjà pas mes amies avant cela, se sont mises à me haïr. Elles me boycottaient, mettaient sur moi toutes les fautes, ensorcelaient mon réveil pour qu'il ne sonne pas et ne me laissaient rien à manger. Tout le monde me faisait la moral, les profs, mes parents, mes frères – même George était un peu sorti de sa caverne de gros ours alcoolique pour me réprimander. Ça avait au moins eu le mérite de le réveiller un peu... Je ne leur en voulais pas vraiment. Après tout, dans le genre petite pétasse antipathique j'étais première hors catégorie ! Pour mes parents, et surtout ma mère, j'agissais ainsi à cause de la mort de Fred, genre de délire post-traumatique et autres conneries… Je ne faisais rien pour que les filles m'apprécient. Je me fichais d'elles. J'avais tous ces mecs à mes pieds. Ça me suffisait.

Et puis elle était là. Luna ne m'a jamais laissée tomber. Moi, elle me faisait rire avec ses bestioles imaginaires et sa voix évanescente. Elle ne sortait avec personne. Certains mecs osaient l'aborder, soit par pari soit par masochisme, mais elle les repoussait toujours. Pour moi, Luna était asexuée. Nous ne parlions d'ailleurs pas de sexe. Parfois, je me demandais même si elle savait ce que c'était, ou tout du moins, si elle en connaissait l'existence. Après trois ans passés en sa compagnie, j'en avais conclu que non. Elle était tellement innocente que je ne voulais pas la souler avec mes histoires de cul et la choquer en lui parlant de fellation et autre. De toute façon, j'étais persuadée qu'elle m'aurait demander de quoi il s'agissait avec ses grands yeux bleus et son air d'oisillon tombé du nid.

L'homosexualité, bien sûr que je savais ce que c'était. Je savais que ça existait mais n'en avais jamais vu par contre. Il n'y avait pas ça, à Poudlard.

Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais…

Alors lorsque j'ai appris en dernière année, par la bouche de Harry, que Luna, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur, la fille en qui j'avais le plus confiance, ma petite gamine innocente, était en réalité gouine et qu'en plus elle était amoureuse de moi, j'ai reçu comme un électrochoc. Jamais je n'aurais soupçonné ça ! Elle avait l'air tellement… normale ! Enfin, pas gouine, quoi ! Elle ressemblait à une vraie fille féminine et tout. Elle n'avait rien d'un mec. Et puis, autre chose me tracassait : j'avais passé deux ans et demi de proximité relative avec une fille qui avait passé ces mêmes années à me reluquer les seins en cachette. Je l'avais prise pour une fofolle un peu excentrique et schizo sur les bords alors qu'elle n'était qu'une grosse perverse en réalité. J'en avais la nausée. Tout mon monde s'est écroulé. Je me demandais si elle mouillait lorsque je la touchais – innocemment – et ça me filait la gerbe de savoir que c'était sûrement déjà arrivé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis mise à éprouver un monstrueux dégoût pour elle et je m'en suis éloignée.

La nouvelle se répandit bien vite et pratiquement tout le monde lui tourna le dos. Non seulement elle était cinglée, il fallait en plus qu'elle soit une « brouteuse », comme certains/certaines aimaient poétiquement l'appeler. Luna avait de la peine mais ne disait rien. Elle restait seule avec ses nargoles et ses sombrals.

Je suis incapable de dire comment tout ça à commencé, et encore moins pourquoi.

Je sais juste que c'était à une soirée dans la salle commune. Il y avait beaucoup d'alcool et j'avais pas mal picolé. Un septième année me faisait du gringue et vu qu'il arrivait à sept sur dix sur mon échelle de bogossitude, j'allais certainement me l'embraquer dans un coin sombre. Nous avons commencé à flirter et à nous embrasser. Les autres ne disaient rien, ils avaient l'habitude.

Du coin de l'œil, je l'ai remarquée. Elle portait une robe dorée avec des volants et des chaussures bleues. Malgré le côté flash de ses fringues, elle était jolie. Elle ressemblait à une étrange apparition un peu floue. Elle me regardait de loin, à la fois triste et penaude. J'ai fermé les yeux pour ne plus voir son regard et ai embarqué mon casse croûte dans les couloirs déserts. Nous avons trouvé un endroit tranquille et sans que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, il a soulevé ma jupe et s'est agenouillé devant moi. J'ai fermé les yeux pour mieux laisser les délices de ses caresses m'envahir, m'envahir jusqu'à chambouler mon cerveau. Une lumière dorée a éclairé brusquement les ténèbres de mes yeux clos. Elle se tenait face à moi, inondant mon inconscient de sa présence évanescente. Sa robe dansait et tourbillonnait, ses yeux pétillaient, ses dents mordaient sa lèvre inférieure. L'image de sa bouche s'agrandissait encore et encore jusqu'à s'emparer de mon esprit tout entier. Je voyais sans voir ses lèvres bouger l'une contre l'autre, comme deux pétales brillantes de rosée du matin. Alors l'innommable pensée m'a traversée comme un frisson trop fort : quel aurait l'effet de cette bouche sur moi, à la place de ce type ? A quoi ressemblait un cunnilingus fait par une lesbienne ? Fait par elle…

J'ai ouvert mes yeux presque instantanément. La lumière a disparu dans l'immédiat. J'étais à nouveau dans ce couloir froid et sombre, cet inconnu, que j'avais sûrement déjà dû apercevoir, à genoux devant moi. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter. Il m'a regardée, surpris. Je lui ai fais savoir que je voulais baiser et il m'a prise contre le mur. Je voulais que ce soit bestial et masculin. Je voulais sentir cet homme me posséder pour effacer le joli rose des lèvres de Luna.

Après ce soir-là, cette pensée était devenue une obsession. Je voulais oublier mais n'y arrivais pas. _A quoi ressemblait un cunnilingus fait par une lesbienne ?_ C'était sans doute pervers, mais ça m'obsédait. C'était un étrange mélange de curiosité, de dégoût, de désir et d'excitation. Oui, quelque part, ça m'excitait. Savoir qu'une autre fille – que Luna – s'était peut-être déjà imaginée entrain de me lécher le minou m'excitait autant que cela me répulsait. C'était dégueulasse et pourtant, c'était devenu un véritable fantasme.

J'y ai pensé pendant les deux jours qui ont suivit. Je me demandais si sa langue serait plus douce que celle d'un homme, si elle s'y prendrait mieux, si elle oserait aller plus loin en moi, si elle aimerait mon odeur, mon goût… Je me posais toute sorte de questions toujours plus obscènes, toujours plus enivrantes, toujours plus écœurantes.

Alors quand je l'ai aperçue, ce jour-là, dans le parc, seule, je n'ai pas pu détacher mon regard et nos yeux se sont croisés. Il y avait cette petite lueur de tristesse qui dansait dans ses prunelle, entremêlée à quelque chose de plus discret mais de plus fort. Du désir, sans doute…

J'étais assise sur le haut d'un banc, mes pieds posés là où j'aurais normalement dû m'asseoir, avec un groupe de gars.

- Hé les mecs ! a dit l'un d'entre eux. Regardez un peu comment Loufoca mate Ginny !

- On dirait qu'elle aimerait bien y goûter à la petite rouquine ! a renchéri un autre.

Tout le monde riait, moi j'étais mal à l'aise. Le désir grandissait en moi alors que ma question résonnait dans chaque cellule de mon corps. Je fixais sa bouche qui se dessinait au loin devant moi. Je pouvais à peine en distinguer les contours mais mon esprit se chargeait de le faire pour moi. Je sentais l'excitation chatouiller le bas de mon ventre, ma culotte devenait de plus en plus humide, mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais là l'occasion de réaliser ce nouveau fantasme. Je le réalisais, et la bouche de Luna quittait mon esprit enfiévré. Alors je me suis levée et j'ai commencé à avancer vers elle.

- Hé Gin, tu vas où ? a dit Marcus, le gars avec qui je « sortais » à ce moment-là.

- Je dois lui parler d'un truc, ai-je bafouillé.

Tout le monde me regardait. Mon cœur ne battait que plus fort.

- T'es bizarre, Gin. Elle te fait mouiller, ou quoi ?

Je me suis brusquement arrêtée, le souffle court de gêne et surtout d'aversion. Sa voix était empreinte de dégoût, comme s'il avait sur la langue un aliment affreux. S'ils avaient su… Oui, elle me faisait mouiller. Et il était parfaitement hors de question que je l'admette, à voix haute comme à moi-même.

- Vas te faire foutre, Marcus, ai-je répondu d'une voix sèche.

La bouche pâteuse, la respiration saccadée, à mi-chemin entre l'indécision et la détermination, j'ai marché vers elle. Les garçons ont continué à m'appeler, visiblement déroutés par mon comportement. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais. Mes hormones me faisaient perdre la tête.

- Luna, attends ! ai-je appelé d'une voix qui ne ressemblait plus à la mienne.

Elle s'est retournée, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Sans qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter un mot, je lui ai pris la main pour l'emmener dans un coin tranquille. Derrière nous, les garçons sifflaient. Marcus faisait la gueule, il ne comprenait pas.

Je nous ai amenées dans la Salle sur Demande. Celle-ci avait pris la forme d'une vieille grange désaffectée. La main de Luna dans la mienne faisait redoubler les battements de mon cœur. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Je ne savais pas très bien ce que j'étais entrain de faire.

Je nous ai fait marcher jusqu'au milieu de la grange. Luna ne comprenait rien. Ses yeux ne faisaient que me poser des questions. Je me suis raclé la gorge.

- Luna, il faut que je te demande quelque chose, ai-je commencé d'une voix que je voulais assurée mais qui ne l'était en réalité pas du tout.

- Je t'écoute, a-t-elle répondu de sa voix mélodieuse et mes sens se sont embrasés.

- Est-ce que tu es _vraiment_ amoureuse de moi ?

Ma question l'a laissée abasourdie. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Réponds-moi. T'es amoureuse de moi ?

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Dis-moi la vérité, je ne vais pas me mettre en colère.

Elle me regardait, horrifiée. Une pensée m'a soudainement traversée : et si Harry m'avait raconté des cracks ? Si Luna, bien que gouine, ne me kiffait pas plus que ça ? Je fronçais les sourcils. Il _fallait_ que Luna m'aime ! Si elle ne m'aimait pas, tout devenait fade et décevant ! Ça me flattait quelque part de savoir que j'étais si belle que je plaisais à une autre fille. Je trouvais ça classe. Assez crade dans l'absolu, mais classe.

- Je…

- C'est vrai ? ai-je insisté.

Alors, à mon grand soulagement, elle a baissé la tête pour acquiescer, honteuse. Un sourire invisible s'est dessiné sur mes lèvres et j'ai tenté d'ignorer le léger écœurement qui confirmait mes angoisses.

- Ça veut dire que t'as envie de faire des trucs avec moi ? ai-je empressée, toujours possédée par ce duo de sentiments paradoxaux.

- Pardon ?

Elle avait l'air perdue et choquée. Elle m'a agacée. Je ne voulais pas dire ces choses en détail.

- T'as envie de moi ? Sexuellement ?

Mon éclairement l'a réellement prise de court. Elle paraissait affolée, comme prise en chasse par une horde de chiens enragés.

- Je…

- Réponds-moi, Luna ! Ne joue pas les petites vierges effarouchées ! Est-ce que tu as envie de me toucher ?

Elle a baissé à nouveau la tête pour acquiescer et j'ai rayonné de fierté. Je me suis sentie supérieure aux autres filles, unique quelque part je ne plaisais pas qu'aux garçons, moi. Je ratissais plus large !

- Je te propose un marché, ai-je alors annoncé, le souffle court. Tu peux me toucher si tu veux.

- Quoi ?

- Disons que je suis curieuse. J'ai envie de voir si les lesbiennes sont plus douées que les garçons. Et comme t'es une lesbienne et que je te connais bien, bah je te le demande à toi ! Vois ça comme une simple expérience d'une fois. Et puis, c'est tout bénef pour toi vu que tu pourras réaliser tes fantasmes en réalisant le mien ! Alors, t'en dis quoi ? Ça te branche ? Par contre on va pas baiser, hein ! Faut pas rêver non plus ! Tu ne me touches pas et tu ne m'embrasses pas. Juste, tu t'occupes de moi. Ça marche ?

La mâchoire de Luna semblait toucher le sol. Je pense qu'elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas été dans la modestie ce jour-là. Mon discours était même carrément mégalo ! Elle est restée silencieuse un bout de temps, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Une partie de moi me disait qu'elle allait refuser après tout, j'étais carrément entrain de lui faire comprendre que je voulais louer ses services pour la journée, comme une prostituée ! Elle ne pouvait pas accepter ! L'autre partie de mon cerveau crevait d'envie qu'elle accepte. Je voulais réaliser ce fantasme et maintenant que j'avais déballé mon sac, je ne pouvais plus encaisser de refus de sa part.

La timide réponse s'est élevée dans l'air :

- D'accord…

Il a raisonné à mes oreilles un moment. Elle acceptait ! Cette nouvelle a ravivé mon excitation et ma peur. Je n'étais pas aussi confiante que je voulais le laisser paraître.

- Cool ! T'as bien compris les règles, hein ?

Elle a acquiescé, penaude (et terriblement craquante).

- Viens là, ai-je ordonné.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Elle semblait perdue. J'ai froncé les sourcils.

- Bah ! Tu t'occupes de moi ! Avec ta langue !

Mes explications ont rendu ses oreilles cramoisies. J'étais sur le cul.

- Ah ! Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça ! s'est-elle exclamée, paniquée.

- Quoi ? T'es gouine et t'as jamais léché de chatte ?

Elle a hoché la tête. Je me suis sentie bien bête. Son innocence m'avait tuée.

- Tu veux dire que t'as jamais rien fait avec une nana ?

Elle a encore hoché la tête.

- Et comment tu sais que t'es gouine si tu l'as jamais fait ?

Ma question l'a prise au dépourvu. J'ai coupé court à la conversation. Elle s'est timidement agenouillée devant moi. Elle était nerveuse et effrayée. Savoir qu'elle était totalement vierge m'excitait davantage et me rendait un peu coupable : j'étais quand même une belle salope pour lui donner sa première expérience sexuelle dans ces conditions.

Elle a baissé ma culotte. J'ai fermé les yeux, fébrile d'anticipation.

Et je l'ai enfin sentie. Sa langue mutine s'est posée sur moi. Mes mains ont immédiatement filé dans ses cheveux blonds si doux, ma tête s'est rejetée en arrière. Ce qu'elle m'a fait ressentir ce jour-là, jamais personne n'a pu l'égaler. J'ai passé vingt minutes au Paradis. Elle n'avait peut-être jamais rien fait, mais elle savait visiblement ce qu'elle voulait me faire avec précision. Elle était là, agenouillée devant moi, sa langue enfouie au plus profond, et je voulais mourir parce que c'était trop bon, trop intime, trop excitant, trop bizarre, trop unique, trop intense. J'ai joui contre ses lèvres et je l'ai sentie laper l'essence de mon plaisir avec une passion qui m'a laissé le corps en pâmoison.

Lorsqu'elle s'est relevée pour me regarder, ses lèvres étaient gonflées par le travail qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Elle en était terriblement excitante. Je remouillais à nouveau. Il fallait que je sorte de là.

- Tu te débrouilles bien avec ta langue, sont les seuls mots que je lui ai dit avant de la planter dans la Salle sur Demande.

J'étais satisfaite. Mon fantasme était réalisé, mes questions avaient toutes eu leurs réponses. La page Luna pouvait être tournée.

Sauf que je n'ai pas pu la tourner…

J'ai passé plusieurs jours avec mon Jules, a osciller entre séances de baises torrides et matchs de Quidditch. Mais dès que Marcus s'occupait un peu de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Luna, parce que Luna le faisait mieux, parce qu'elle était plus passionnée, parce qu'elle ne se limitait pas dans le temps, parce qu'elle avait cette façon de me respirer et ce petit côté gourmand qui m'avaient monstrueusement excitée. Marcus aussi y mettait du sien, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Le reste était bon, mais je pensais toujours à Luna.

Je me dégoûtais de penser à Luna, de penser à elle de cette façon. J'étais entrain de me transformer en gouine et j'abhorrais ça.

J'ai fais plus de pipes en une semaine que je n'en ai jamais faite en deux mois. Il fallait que je me rassure, que je me prouve que les mecs me branchaient toujours. Et ils me branchaient toujours, preuve avec ce nouveau qui m'avait fait chavirer lors de son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Mon attirance pour les hommes n'avait pas changé et je remarquais avec soulagement qu'aucune fille ne me faisait de l'effet. Aucune.

Il n'y avait que Luna.

Je pensais à elle sans arrêt. Je me remémorais notre moment dans la grange avec le désir insoutenable de le revivre encore et encore. Je voulais encore sa bouche. Je voulais encore sentir sa langue danser en moi. Je voulais encore pouvoir glisser mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux fins et serrer fort pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était à moi.

Alors, déchirée par le désir et le dégoût de moi-même, je lui ai envoyé un hibou pour lui donner rendez-vous devant la Salle sur Demande. Je me rassurais en me disant que si j'avais encore « envie d'elle », c'était parce qu'elle était douée, c'est tout. Elle m'avait fait goûter au Nirvana, au plus haut summum de plaisir jamais atteint. La barre était montée trop haut.

J'ai tout de même été surprise de la voir m'attendre en arrivant au rendez-vous (avec dix minutes de retard). J'avais pensé lui poser un lapin, mais au final, j'y ai été. Nous nous sommes retrouvées dans cette grange infâme pour y rejouer les mêmes règles clandestines. Pas de baiser, pas de caresse, pas de baise. Elle n'était là que pour mon plaisir, et elle s'y est pliée avec bonne grâce.

Sentir à nouveau sa langue si habile m'a emportée loin du château. J'en ai retenu un long soupir de contentement, comme si mes sept jours de frustration accumulée se déversaient enfin. J'ai laissé mes mains glisser de son crâne à son cou puis de son cou à ses épaules. Elle portait un tee shirt à bretelles. Sa peau était douce. Je massais ses épaules avec possessivité. J'avais l'impression de flotter. Je ne voulais plus jamais que sa bouche quitte mon sexe, tout comme je ne voulais plus jamais poser mes mains ailleurs que dans ses cheveux.

A partir de ce jour, la grange est devenue notre lieu de rendez-vous. Nous nous retrouvions là tous les soirs après les cours et je laissais mes mains glisser dans ses cheveux. C'était toujours la même chose : Luna s'occupait de moi pendant une trentaine de minutes. Elle n'avait rien en retour. Strictement rien. Je l'utilisais. Elle était devenue mon esclave. De sa personne, je ne prenais en compte que sa langue merveilleuse. Mes doigts serraient son crâne avec force. Je n'étais pas tendre, je n'étais pas douce, je n'étais pas aimante. J'étais brutale, dominatrice, inaccessible. Nous ne discutions pas. Il n'y avais pas d'embrassades, pas de baisers passionnés. Après mon orgasme, je rabattais ma jupe, reprenais un peu mon souffle, récupérais mon sac et quittais la pièce sans un mot ni un regard. Je me fichais de sa frustration qui devait pourtant être importante. Elle n'avait jamais droit à rien de ma part. Pas la moindre petite attention. Je ne voulais pas savoir dans quel état étaient ses cuisses. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de son désir ni même penser qu'il puisse exister. Je l'ignorais totalement en tant que personne. De ma meilleure amie, elle n'était plus qu'une langue. J'avais parfois des mots crus irrespectueux envers elle. Je lui disais des choses humiliantes et vulgaires.

Je l'asseyais à mon contrôle. Elle était mon jouet que je dominais par les gestes et par les mots. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle croit qu'elle me plaisait ou que j'étais comme elle. Elle ne me plaisait pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me plaise. Et je n'étais pas comme elle. Je l'autorisais à me toucher uniquement parce qu'elle était douée, c'est tout.

Je me suis crue plus forte que mon propre désir. Ça a été ma plus grosse erreur.

Le contrôle s'amoindrissait. Au fil des semaines, d'autres envies ont grandi en moi. Sa langue ne me suffisait plus. Elle n'était plus que le catalyseur d'autres fantasmes, d'autres envies d'elle. J'avais cru calmer mon désir en l'utilisant ainsi, j'avais cru que ce genre de rapport servirait à me combler, mais cela ne faisait que me frustrer davantage. Le mal était bien trop ancré. Il s'était insinué en moi à mesure que sa langue me devenait familière. Je voulais désormais sentir ses mains sur moi, les sentir remonter le long de mes hanches, caresser mon ventre, mes seins. Je voulais qu'elle m'embrasse, qu'elle glisse ses doigts en moi. Mais Luna suivait strictement les règles, elle n'avait jamais un geste déplacé et mes hanches brûlaient du contact qu'elle ne me donnait pas. Je voulais la toucher. Ses cheveux ne me suffisaient plus non plus. J'avais pour elle des fantasmes inavouables, l'envie de lui faire des choses dont la seule pensée m'écœurait. Tout était hors de contrôle. Le désir que j'avais d'elle était entrain de me rendre cinglée.

Alors j'ai tout arrêté. Du jour au lendemain, je ne suis plus venue.

Le soir où je l'ai laissée en plan, je suis restée enfermée dans les toilettes des filles à pleurer tout mon soul. Il pleuvait dehors, et la pluie résonnait sur les vitres, étouffant mes sanglots. Tout était fini. J'ai su par la suite qu'elle était revenue tous les jours de cette semaine-là, dans l'espoir de me voir réapparaître… En vain…

La Grange a disparu pour toujours. J'en rêvais la nuit. Ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Je suis restée avec Diego (le nouveau) pendant un ou deux mois puis je me suis lassée et j'ai changé pour un métisse de Serdaigle. La même maison que Luna… Elle, je l'ai évitée jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Le mois que nous avions partagé semblait ne jamais avoir existé. Je faisais comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. J'étais redevenue la même qu'avant, et me retrouver avec moi-même m'a quelque part fait un bien fou.

Pendant les vacances d'été, je suis partie squatter chez mon Jules du moment. Je voulais juste m'évader, loin de ma famille et des réprimandes. L'ambiance au Terrier était mortelle entre les regards méprisants de mes frères et la dépression de ma mère, c'était juste intenable. Je suis partie vivre chez Rick (le nouveau Jules) à Londres. Son appart était minuscule et on ne rangeait jamais rien. Il y avait des bouteilles vides entassées sur la table, des assiettes non terminées… Un vrai capharnaüm. Je sortais le soir en boite, je m'amusais.

J'aurais pu ne jamais revoir Luna si je ne m'étais pas inscrite en fac. J'ai débarqué en Irlande, sur le campus de la fac, dès Septembre. Mes fringues annonçaient la couleur : fini les uniformes ringards, j'étais habillée en moldue, short en jean délavé, collants résilles roses, débardeur blanc griffé, bottines noirs, rouge à lèvre rouge, fard à yeux noir et cheveux roux arrangés dans un espèce de chignon désordonnés. La sucette que je portais régulièrement à ma bouche appuyait encore plus sur la vulgarité. J'avais l'air d'une pute et j'emmerdais tout le monde.

Nous étions répartis par chambre de deux.

Hasard ou coup monté, ma colocataire attitrée, c'était elle.

J'ai failli avoir un malaise le jour de la rentrée. Certes, il n'y avait qu'une seule Université pour sorciers dans tout le Royaume-Uni, et intelligente comme était Luna, il était plus qu'évident de la retrouver en études supérieures ! Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais cru qu'on se retrouverait dans la même chambre ! Il y avait plus de dix mille élèves !

Et elle était là, près de la fenêtre, à défaire sa valise pour ranger ses vêtements dans les petites armoires prévues à cet effet. La chambre était accueillante et très différente de Poudlard. Tout était en bois. Les murs étaient blancs avec un peu de bleu et nous avions des lits superposés.

Je n'en revenais pas. J'allais devoir passé un an – que dis-je tout un cursus ! – avec une fille qui polluait tous mes fantasmes. C'était un pur cauchemar. Luna a semblé très surprise de me voir là. Elle m'a regardée timidement, a esquissé un vague bonjour auquel je n'ai pas répondu. Il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'elle soit ma colocataire. Je n'ai même pas posé mes affaires, je suis sortie de la chambre en trombe direction le Secrétariat. Alors que je montais les marches, dépassant les hordes d'élèves qui me dévisageaient avec mépris, je pensais à ce que l'avoir pour colocataire voulait dire : l'avoir toutes les nuits à une dangereuse proximité, endormie dans le lit sous (ou au-dessus) du mien, totalement à ma Mercie, sans oublier la douche ! Elle serait souvent nue – entièrement nue (à cette pensée mon bas ventre s'est mis à frémir) – dans la pièce juste à côté de moi. Et si nous partagions la salle de bain le matin, sa nudité pourrait m'être plus que voisine. J'ai poussé brutalement la porte alors que l'image de Luna nue s'imposait à mon esprit.

J'ai tout essayé pour changer de chambre : l'argument bidon de l'erreur (« vous avez dû vous tromper, c'est pas possible »), celui de l'ennemie éternelle (« au réfectoire on serait capable de se courser avec des fourchettes ! »), celui de la folie (« elle est complètement cinglée ! Elle élève des Verracasses en cachette ! »), celui de l'incompatibilité (« c'est une jeune fille très, très réservée, avec moi, dévergondée comme je suis, ça va faire des étincelles ! »), et même – même ! – celui de l'obsédée sexuelle (« Elle a cette façon étrange de me regarder qui me met terriblement mal à l'aise ! »)… Très convaincus par mes arguments très convaincants, les responsables m'ont tout bonnement fichue dehors en déclarant que « la répartition dans les chambres ne pouvait être modifiée sous aucun prétexte et que j'allais devoir faire preuve d'adaptabilité ! ». J'étais dans un désarroi des plus totales. La situation était grave.

J'ai pallié au problème d'une manière très simple : le squattage dans les autres chambres. J'évitais d'aller dans la mienne le plus possible. Je n'avais qu'un seul cours en commun avec elle, et vu la taille de l'amphi, je pouvais me permettre de l'éviter (même si mes yeux captaient avec une facilité déconcertante ses cheveux blonds pourtant à vingt-cinq rangées devant moi).

Evidemment, mon squattage n'a pas excédé la première semaine. Vous imaginez bien que les rondes nocturnes vérifiaient que chaque élève était bien dans sa chambre attitrée… J'ai été chopée à la fin de la semaine, juste avant le week end pour être précise. Il m'ont ramenée dans ma chambre et m'ont intimée d'y rester si je ne voulais pas être virée. Et j'avais beau être une rebelle, je ne voulais pas foirer mes études.

En réfléchissant, je crois que le premier jour à été le pire. J'avais passé mon Vendredi soir à la bibliothèque, retardant au maximum le moment où il faudrait monter dans la chambre et l'affronter. Les élèves de Poudlard qui m'avaient suivie à la faculté de magie (et il y en avait beaucoup, vous vous en doutez) « comprenaient » la raison de ma désertion carcérale et me charriaient pas mal.

- Eh bah alors, Gin, t'as peur de devoir faire des petits avec Loufoca ?

Je ne répondais pas. Personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait eu entre Luna et moi. J'essayais moi-même de l'oublier. Et j'avais bien réussi pendant l'été ! Mais me retrouver là, avec elle comme colocataire, avait ravivé mes vieux Démons et mon envie d'elle refaisait surface. Encore plus violente qu'avant. Plus détestable aussi.

Je suis montée dans la chambre vers vingt-trois heures, juste pour me coucher. J'avais traîné au préalable avec quelques potes dans les salons communs aux étudiants.

Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que je traversais le couloir de l'étage des filles de première année. J'entendais ma respiration résonner dans mes oreilles, comme si je m'écoutais respirer les oreilles sous l'eau. La porte de la chambre semblait approcher de moi plus que je ne m'approchais d'elle. Enfin, j'ai tourné la poignée.

La chambre était vide. J'ai lâché un soupir de soulagement et me suis précipitée vers l'échelle pour monter dans mon lit et m'y changer. Je me suis assise en tailleur sur les draps propres et ai pose mes mains croisées sur le bas de mon top pour l'enlever… Sauf que la chambre n'était pas vide en réalité… Coupée dans mon élan, j'ai vu Luna émerger de la salle de bain, tenant dans la main gauche une brosse qu'elle venait d'utiliser sur ses beaux cheveux lissés, un peu électriques. Et j'ai juste cru mourir. J'avais anticipé cette « réunion ». J'y avais pensé toue la journée et je m'étais dis qu'avec un peu de chance mes fantasmes n'étaient que des délires et qu'elle ne me ferait plus aucun effet. Après tout, je sortais toujours avec Rick et j'étais très bien avec lui. En plus, sexuellement, c'était le pied ! Rick n'avait rien à envier à une fille… Et pourtant, dès que mon regard s'est posé sur elle, Rick a été balayé de mon esprit en un éclair. J'avais cru mon désir tari, je m'étais bien trompée ! Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et un shorty gris. Mes yeux sont restés rivés sur ses jambes fines et blanches. J'étais irrémédiablement attirée par le haut de ses cuisses que le shorty laissait à moitié dévêtues, et – comble de l'horreur ! – je me suis arrêtée dix bonnes secondes sur son entrejambe masqué. Mes yeux sont ensuite remontés sur son débardeur. On ne voyait pas son ventre, on ne pouvait que le deviner si elle s'étirait. Et puis ses seins. Ils n'étaient pas gros. Mais ils devaient être tout ronds, et rien que les imaginer m'a jetée dans un brasier ardent. Je brûlais vive de la regarder, de la désirer. Elle, elle m'observait. Mal à l'aise, un peu angoissée aussi. Elle a baissé la tête pour se coucher.

- J'ai pris le lit du bas, a-t-elle murmuré. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…

J'ai déglutit.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, ai-je répondu de mon ton le plus inamical. Du moment que j'ai de quoi pioncer tranquille !

- Bonne nuit, Ginny ! a-t-elle chuchoté, faisant hurler chaque parcelle de mon corps en feu.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! ai-je bougonné.

Elle est restée silencieuse et a éteint la lumière, nous plongeant toutes les deux dans une semie obscurité à cause de la fenêtre non recouverte. Je me suis mise sur le dos, mes yeux étaient grand ouverts à fixer le plafond que je ne faisais que distinguer. Je l'entendais respirer. Mes sens étaient focalisés sur elle. Son souffle régulier, le froissement des draps lorsqu'elle bougeait, les faibles gémissements qu'elle poussait, perdue dans son rêve… J'étais à l'agonie, dans une frustration telle que je n'en avais jamais connue. Elle était juste en dessous de moi. Juste là. Je me suis mise sur le ventre et me suis enfoncée au maximum dans le matelas, comme si j'allais le traverser et tomber sur elle. Mes mains caressaient ce matelas qui nous séparait avec force, et j'imaginais que c'était son corps. J'ai très peu dormi cette nuit-là.

Les autres nuits ont toutes été du même acabit. Frustrantes, agonisantes, longues… Je m'endormais en général très tard, épuisée par mon insomnie. Mais cela ne me laissait pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. Résultat, j'étais à la masse en cours. Dès qu'il faisait jour, je m'habillais en vitesse et m'éclipsais chez Rick ou Laura, une amie. Je prenais mes douches pendant qu'elle était en cours. J'avais pris soin de noter son emploi du temps pour ne jamais me retrouver nez à nez avec elle dans la salle de bain. Les douches aussi étaient agonisantes. Chaque recoin de cette pièce était sacré. Je restais des heures sous l'eau, assise dans cette baignoire que le corps nu de Luna caressait de tout côté. Je passais religieusement mes mains sur la céramique, essayant de retrouver la trace laissée par son passage. J'utilisais le pommeau de douche pour vider mon esprit. Je venais vite. Il me suffisait de penser que les mains de Luna touchaient ce pommeau tous les jours. Cette salle de bain la voyait sous sa vraie nature. J'étais jalouse de cette salle de bain.

Un matin, j'ai été moins maligne. Nous étions Dimanche et j'avais fait plus que la grasse mat. Je me suis dirigée machinalement vers la salle de bain pour faire pipi. J'ai ouvert la porte, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Elle était là. De dos. Ses cheveux relevés sur sa nuque, une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches. Les yeux exorbités d'horreur, j'ai fuis la pièce et ai traversé le couloir – encore en nuisette – pour aller chez mon copain. J'ai fais bestialement l'amour avec lui pour tenter d'oublier les gouttes d'eau qui roulaient sensuellement sur la peau onctueuse du dos de Luna.

Cette routine malsaine s'est installée. Je n'allais dans ma chambre que pour dormir. J'évitais Luna. Je ne lui parlais même pas. Mais elle continuait de m'obséder. En réalité, elle me rendait folle et me faisait faire des trucs dingues, même carrément crades parfois. J'allais jusqu'à récupérer son linge sale pour le porter ! Ses petites culottes et tout ! Dit comme ça c'est juste dégueulasse, mais sur le moment, je ne réfléchissais pas. C'était instinctif. Une pure pulsion animale. Le désir vous fait faire des trucs fous… Luna voyait ses affaires disparaître mais elle ne faisait pas le lien avec moi. Et moi, j'agissais pire qu'un gros pervers parce qu'en plus de voler ses fringues, je les respirais pour me toucher. Juste à vomir. J'avais tellement honte mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Elle me rendait folle.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment la suite est arrivée, comment on s'est retrouvées dans cette espèce de spirale vicieuse.

Je me rappelle d'une fête étudiante.

_I__t goes one by one even two by two_

_E__verybody on the floor let me show you how we do_

_L__ets go dip it low then you bring it up slow_

_Wine it up 1 time wine it back once more_

_R__un, run, run, run_

_E__verybody move run_

_Let me see you move and_

_R__ock it til the grooves done_

_(Nda : je suis pas spécialement fan de Rihanna, mais ça va bien à Ginny !)_

Tout le monde était bourré.

_W__ell i'm ready for ya_

_C__ome let me show ya_

Luna était ivre.

_C__ome mr. dj song Pon de replay_

_C__ome mr. dj won't you turn the music up_

_A__ll the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what_

_C__ome mr. dj won't you turn the music up_

C'était la première fois que je la voyais déchirée. J'étais défoncée moi aussi et j'ai commencé à la chauffer à mort.

_E__verybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through_

_L__et the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers_

_M__ove both ya feet and run to the beat_

_R__un, run, run, run_

Je dansais serrée contre elle, les mains en l'air ou alors poser sur ses hanches. Nos bassins étaient collés et j'insinuais régulièrement ma jambe entre les siennes en appuyant fort sur son entrejambe avec ma cuisse. Je savais qu'elle aimait ça, ça la faisait haleter. Moi, j'étais grisée. J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes en les reculant tout de suite après. Les gars nous sifflaient, ils étaient bouillants eux aussi. Ça m'amusait. Luna était en transe. Elle passait ses mains sur moi. Je sentais son désir brûlant pour moi. Elle me dévorait du regard. Moi je me sentais à nouveau forte. J'avais repris le contrôle. J'étais à nouveau en position de domination. J'avais passé des semaines à écumer son panier de linge sale et elle était à nouveau à ma Mercie, prise dans mes filets. Le jeu pouvait reprendre.

_C__ome mr. dj song Pon de replay_

_C__ome mr. dj won't you turn the music up_

_A__ll the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what_

_C__ome mr. dj won't you turn the music up_

Je sentais derrière moi Rick qui venait se joindre à la danse. Il a collé son érection dans le bas de mon dos et j'ai frissonné. Luna me dévorait des yeux. Je l'ai embrassée. Un baiser très rapide et volontairement frustrant. A peine nos langues se sont-elles touchées que je me suis reculée. Quand Luna a rouvert ses yeux, j'étais en collé serré avec Rick. J'ai senti sa déception, son amertume aussi. J'ai sourit contre la bouche de Rick. Elle allait payer pour ses longues semaines de torture parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus humiliant que de se rabaisser à faire les poubelles des autres… et croquer dans leurs trognons de pomme… parce que oui, ça aussi, je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai ignorée le reste de la soirée. Je l'avais plongée dans le désir et j'allais maintenant la laisser mariner toute seule. J'ignorais mon propre état. L'embrasser avait été extraordinaire mais la vengeance avait meilleure goût.

Luna m'a rejoint dans la cours où j'étais sortie pour fumer. Elle ne tenait presque plus debout.

- Ginny, a-t-elle dit d'une voix alcoolisée. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la gouine ?

- C'est moi la gouine ? T'avais autant l'air gouine que moi quand tu promenais tes mains sur mes fesses !

Sa répartie, inhabituelle (cela va s'en dire), m'a fait avaler ma taffe. J'ai toussé. Diantre ! L'alcool, ça lui déliait sacrément la langue ! Je me suis rapidement demandé si elle aurait autant de répartie dans d'autres situations que j'ai immédiatement chassées de mon esprit d'un violent mouvement de tête.

- Je dansais.

Elle a froncé ses jolis yeux bleus et s'est postée à quelques centimètres de moi. Son regard était clairement sexué. Elle me voulait, c'était une évidence. J'ai difficilement retenu un sourire victorieux.

- Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je kiffe les mecs ! Tu saisis ? Les mecs ! Vas brouter ailleurs !

- T'aimais bien ça, pourtant !

Je jubilais intérieurement. J'aimais sa répartie. Même si ses mots ravivaient de douloureux souvenirs. Complètement bourrée, l'alcool m'a fait parler avant de demander la permission à mon cerveau.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'aimerais le refaire, Luna ?

J'ai serré la cigarette entre mes doigts. Elle a haleté. Je me suis collée à elle.

- Tu veux le refaire, c'est ça ? T'as faim ?

Luna avait ses yeux emplis de désir rivés sur mes lèvres. Visiblement, elle voulait aussi m'embrasser.

- Ginny… a-t-elle murmuré comme une douce litanie en caressant mes cheveux. Tu es si belle… J'ai tellement envie de toi. Je rêve de toi sans arrêt. Je pense à toi sans arrêt. Je t'en prie… Je t'en supplie…

Son ton et ses yeux étaient suppliants. Ses mains effleuraient mes cheveux et ma joue. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Ainsi donc les sentiments qu'elle avait pour moi étaient toujours d'actualité ? Elle se consumait toujours autant pour moi ?

- Je croyais que t'avais laissé couler, ai-je chuchoter contre sa bouche.

- C'est juste pas possible… T'es trop belle… J'ai trop envie de toi…

Elle a collé ses mains sur mes hanches et m'a embrassée en gémissant. Malgré moi, j'ai profité de ce contact et ai ouvert la bouche. J'avais le corps engourdi par l'agonie du désir. Cent fois j'avais rêvé de la toucher et son corps était pressé contre le mien. J'ai laissé sa langue caresser la mienne alors que je posais ma main sur sa joue si douce. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sienne a glissé sur mon sein. Prise d'une peur monstrueuse, je l'ai repoussée avec violence. Là, ça allait beaucoup trop loin. On ne jouait plus.

- Mais vas te faire foutre ! Je suis pas gouine, je te dis ! Comment faut que je te le dise ? Tu m'auras pas, Luna ! Tu m'auras jamais !

J'ai savouré l'effet que ma tirade a eu sur elle. Je lui faisais de la peine et ça me rendait euphorique. Elle devait payer pour me faire autant craquer. Elle avait un pouvoir sur moi, soit, mais j'en avais aussi un sur elle un différent, un plus cruel, plus volontaire aussi. Cette sale petite gouine allait payer pour me faire autant perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Parce que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle recommence comme à Poudlard. Sa langue me manquait horriblement et je la haïssais pour ça. Je lui hurlais inconsciemment de se jeter sur moi. Tu me veux, prends-moi. Prends-moi, Luna, mais ne me demande surtout pas te le demander. Prends-moi seulement.

Bien évidemment, même sous l'emprise de l'alcool, Luna est restée Luna. Elle ne m'a forcée à rien du tout. Elle m'a juste laissée repartir à la fête et je ne l'ai pas revue de la soirée. Et pour ça aussi, je l'ai haï.

Dans la chambre, l'ambiance est devenue carrément lourde et insupportable. Je l'insultais sans arrêt, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il suffisait que je sente à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes et sa main sur ma poitrine pour avoir envie de la cogner contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle en crève. Alors à défaut de passer à l'acte, je me défoulais sur elle avec des mots.

Un après midi, elle est entrée dans la chambre et m'a trouvée sur le sol, entrain de me faire baiser par Rick. Ça l'a mise en état de choc, la pauvre. Et moi, je me suis sentie victorieuse et diablement excitée. J'ai cambré mes reins davantage, j'ai gémis plus fort. J'en ai fais des tonnes. Je voulais à la fois l'exciter et la dégoûter. Je voulais qu'elle puisse voir chaque parcelle de mon corps, qu'elle puisse me désirer, avoir envie d'être à la place de Rick, tout en sachant qu'elle ne m'aurait pas. Je voulais la plonger dans la frustration la plus totale. Je me suis assise sur Rick pour mener la danse et lui permettre de caresser mes seins et de m'embrasser. J'ai entendu Luna gémir. J'ai souri. Admire-moi bien, Luna, ce corps que tu veux tant, ce corps pour lequel t'es entrain de tremper ta culotte, tu l'auras jamais. Je me suis penchée vers Rick pour lui faire une fellation tout en regardant Luna dans les yeux. Le dégoût brillait dans les siens. Elle était verte de nausée. Bah c'est comme ça, Luna. Moi j'aime les bites, j'aime pas les chattes. J'ai rendu notre baise carrément dégueulasse. On aurait dit un de ces films de boules moldus. Je suis pas le genre de fille à tabou mais y'a des trucs que je ne fais pas. Avaler par exemple. Ça ne m'apporte rien et je ne fais jamais quelque chose qui ne m'apporte rien. Ce jour-là, je l'ai fais. Parce que ça valait le coup, rien que pour les yeux révulsés de Luna lorsque le sperme a coulé de mes lèvres à mon menton. Luna était écœurée. Elle me fixait, la bouche retroussée dans une grimace de pur dégoût. Tu mouilles toujours, Luna ? Prise d'une nausée, elle a déserté la chambre au pas de course. Je l'ai regardée s'éloigner. J'étais satisfaite mais je me sentais bizarre. Je n'arrive pas à donner de nom à ce sentiment particulier. De l'amertume peut-être bien, une sensation de déconnexion…

- Wow ! a fait Rick en s'étirant. C'était super chaud, bébé ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a rendue aussi torride aujourd'hui ?

- Dégage.

- Hein ?

- Dégage, je te dis.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de me répéter. Rick a ramassé ses affaires et s'est tiré sans y comprendre grand-chose. Moi je me suis nettoyée le visage à l'aide de ma baguette avec un rictus de dégoût. J'ai mâché un chewing gum pour me débarrasser de ce goût affreux. Je me suis étendue, complètement nue, sur le lit de Luna et j'ai enfoui mon nez dans l'oreiller pour respirer son odeur. Je me demandais si Luna s'était déjà touchée sous ses draps, peut-être pensait-elle à moi…

Comble de l'ironie, Rick m'a larguée le soir même.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi, ai-je répliqué à son annonce, complètement abasourdie. T'as pris ton pied tout à l'heure, non ?

- Ouais…

- Alors il est où ton problème ?

Rick regardait ses pieds, il évitait mon regard interloqué et surtout blessé.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que ta colloc était à la porte ? a-t-il demandé à voix basse.

- J'sais pas… ai-je répondu en baissant la tête.

- Franchement, Gin, t'aurais dû me le dire… On aurait arrêté…

J'ai relevé la tête.

- Quoi, ça t'aurait pas excité ?

- Non, désolé. Contrairement aux apparences, je suis pas un gros pervers. Par contre ton comportement, à toi, je le trouve plutôt louche…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Bah j'sais pas… Tu savais qu'elle matait, qu'elle voyait tout, et au lieu de calmer le jeu, t'as mis le paquet ! Du coup ça donne l'impression que tu te donnais en spectacle devant elle. Et quand on y pense, c'est flippant ! Ça t'excite qu'une autre nana mate ?

- Pas spécialement…

- Bah c'est parce que c'est elle, alors ?

Mes oreilles ont bourdonné.

- Non ! me suis-je écriée sourdement, plus indignée que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Bah pourquoi t'as fait ça dans ce cas ?

Je suis restée silencieuse à mâchonner ma langue, agacée.

- Réponds !

- Je sais pas, okay !

J'ai commencé à m'énerver. Il me regardait, confus.

- Doit bien y avoir une raison !

- Elle est amoureuse de moi ! Et j'arrive pas à lui mettre dans le crâne que moi je ne veux pas d'elle…

Les mots étaient sortis plus vites que je ne les avais pensés.

- Du coup t'as sorti les grands moyens ! Si elle te voit baiser avec ton gars, elle va comprendre qu'il faut laisser tomber ?

J'ai acquiescé, pas vraiment fière de moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de la part de Rick. Du moins, à une telle prise de position…

- Mais c'est super cruel ! Y'a des mots pour ça ! Enfin t'es pas un animal, tu peux lui parler calmement, lui faire comprendre que t'es pas intéressée ! Communiquer ! En plus, t'as dû la faire gerber, la pauvre. Et puis je sais pas, barre-toi ! Pourquoi tu restes si elle te soûle à ce point ?

La logique de Rick a fait naître en moi une multitude de frissons. C'était tellement… logique. Sauf que sa logique ne s'appliquait pas à la situation réelle. Je ne lui avais pas dit que Luna m'obsédait. Je l'avais volontairement omis… Et ça, ça changeait tout lorsqu'on le savait. Encore une fois, je m'étais faite passer pour la victime… Victime que je n'étais que parce que je voulais bien l'être.

Il m'a pris la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- On va au Secrétariat. On va leur expliquer la situation et je suis sûr qu'ils vont te changer de chambre. Ce sera mieux, comme ça ! Plutôt que de te comporter comme la dernière des idiotes !

Mes yeux se sont agrandis d'horreur. La solution était là : il me suffisait de changer de chambre. C'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Je changeais de chambre, et Luna sortait de ma vie et peut-être même, avec un peu de chance, de ma tête… Sauf qu'en réalité, je ne voulais pas changer de chambre. Cela signifiait ne plus respirer l'air de la pièce imprégné de son odeur, ne plus l'écouter dormir la nuit, ne plus la voir en première chose en ouvrant les yeux le matin, ne plus partager de salle de bain commune avec elle, ne plus avoir accès à ses vêtements… Non, c'était tout bonnement impensable d'abandonner tous ces privilèges. Plus que cruelle, j'étais surtout masochiste.

J'ai lâché la main de Rick.

- Quoi ? a-t-il dit.

- Je peux pas changer de chambre maintenant, en plein semestre !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Mais parce que je peux pas… Et puis elle, elle va se retrouver toute seule !

- Mais non ! Ils vont faire un échange !

Une autre fille avec ma Luna ! Impensable !

- Mais enfin, je…

- Bon, écoute, Ginny. Tu veux rester avec elle ou pas ? Parce que si tu veux rester avec elle, ça veut dire que cette situation te plait, quelque part, sinon tu te serais déjà tirée depuis longtemps…

La véracité de ses propos m'a profondément prise de court. J'ai senti mon âme et mes plus intimes secrets être scannés. J'ai osé relever la tête vers lui : son regard en disait long, il avait tout compris. J'ai dégluti en rebaissant la tête, comme prise en faute.

- Ouais, je sais pas vraiment quel jeu tu joues, mais je vais te laisser le jouer seule… Je pense être de trop dans la partie. Amuse-toi bien avec Luna.

C'est ainsi que je suis me à nouveau retrouvée sur le marché après quatre mois de relation. Il m'a laissée en plan dans le couloir. Tout le monde me regardait, même si personne n'avait entendu notre conversation. J'avais honte qu'il ait réussi à me percer à jour.

Luna ne m'a pas adressé la paroles pendant des semaines après cela. Je crois que je l'ai vraiment traumatisée. Je ne sais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou pas. J'avais eu ce que je voulais, après tout, je l'avais dégoûtée.

Des élèves nous avait malheureusement vues à la soirée, et les ragots eurent la côte. Partout on disait que je me tapais Loufoca en cachette. Beaucoup de gens, pas homophobes, s'en fichaient, mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose que je voulais entendre à mon propos. Certes, je n'étais dans l'absolu pas homophobe j'avais des potes gays que j'adorais. Seulement, quand la différence vous touche personnellement, elle devient bizarrement bien plus dure à accepter…

D'autres personnes ont commencé à devenir réellement désagréables avec Luna. Elle n'était déjà pas très populaire, mais son homosexualité a souvent joué en sa défaveur. Beaucoup de mecs l'emmerdaient. Ils étaient odieux et obscènes envers elle. Quand j'en voyais s'approcher et lui faire des avances salaces, ça me faisait bondir. Mais je ne montrais jamais rien. Mon nouveau copain, Marshall, m'a même proposé un plan à trois, arguant qu'elle était « vachement mignonne, la petite Lovegood ». Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Ça pour être mignonne, elle l'était...

Cette proposition a mis le feu aux poudres. Et si Luna ne m'avait pas parlé un peu avant Noël, je l'aurais vite oubliée.

Seulement Luna a fait l'erreur de me ré adressé la parole…

- Tu sais, Ginny, a-t-elle dit un soir avant qu'on ne se couche. J'en ai assez de tout ça. On ne se parle plus, Nous ne faisons plus rien ensemble… J'aimerais que nous redevenions amies.

Ma réaction m'a surprise moi-même…

- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu changes…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai répondu ça. Changer de quoi ? Au fond de moi, je le savais, et Luna l'a compris…

- Je ne peux pas…

- Si ! Avec de la volonté tout est possible ! T'as jamais couché avec une nana ! Alors comment tu sais que tu aimes ça ? Et comment tu sais que tu n'aimes pas les gars ?

- Ils ne m'attirent pas, c'est tout…

Elle semblait triste, l'air coupable de ne pas être attirée par eux. Ça m'a mise hors de moi.

- Ça, c'est parce que t'as jamais essayé et que tu as peur. C'est normal d'avoir peur ! Mais tu verras, une fois que tu y auras goûté, tu oublieras les nanas…

Ma manipulation était vicieuse à souhait. Si je parvenais à la convaincre que son lesbianisme n'était qu'un caprice d'adolescente, alors je pourrais peut-être la rayer de mon esprit… Car si Luna n'était plus gouine, je ne l'étais plus non plus. Du moins, mon attirance irrationnelle pour elle disparaîtrait…

De là s'est enchaînée la période la plus malsaine et la plus perverse de ma vie.

J'ai proposé à Luna de venir passer les vacances de Noël chez Marshall avec moi. Dans l'optique de passer deux semaines en ma compagnie, elle a accepté…

Nous avons débarqué chez lui dès le premier jour des vacances. Luna était très mal à l'aise et angoissée. Au départ, il n'était pas question de cul ou quoi que ce soit. J'avais juste dit à Marshall que Luna passerait les vacances avec nous parce qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller… Et puis quelque part j'étais heureuse qu'elle soit là. Deux semaines sans elle, ça aurait été trop long.

Le père de Marshall était Diplomate. Ils avaient un fric fou et l'appart était immense. La pièce que je préférais, c'était le long salon avec ses grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la Tamise et laissaient entrer le soleil. La pièce était tellement claire. J'adorais m'affaler dans les fauteuils beiges moelleux. Il y avait cinq chambres. Je partageais celle de Marshall, Luna avait la sienne.

Marshall organisait souvent des soirées entre gosses de riches. Si Rick avait essayé de me garder la tête hors de l'eau, Marshall m'a enfoncée à six mètres sous la vase. Lors de ces soirées il y avait toutes de sortes de trucs bizarre, pleins de « produits » qui circulaient, soit disant pour nous détendre, pour nous faire « planer ». C'était des trucs moldus, qu'il disait. Si c'est moldu, ça peut pas nous faire de mal, qu'il disait. Alors je prenais souvent des trucs moldus. La cocaïne qu'il appelait ça. Ça me faisait planer. Ça me transportait immédiatement sur un des fauteuils nuage, dans les bras doux et chauds de Luna. La soirée qui m'a le plus marquée, c'est celle du Nouvel An de cette année-là. Il y avait encore plus de monde que d'habitude. L'appartement était tellement bondé qu'on en étouffait, il paraissait minuscule. La fumée des cigarettes nous faisait tousser, d'autres produits magiques formaient des vapeurs de couleurs aux goûts et parfums entêtants. Les pièces obscures s'étaient teintes de dégradés de bleus, verts, jaunes, rouges. Les filets de couleurs restaient suspendus dans l'air et donnaient l'air d'être dans une autre dimension. La musique était abominable. C'était du bruit qui martelait la tête et vous affolait le cœur. Psychédélique, qu'ils appelaient ça. Je voyais des blondes partout. Je voyais des Luna partout. Je voyais son petit corps frêle se détacher dans chaque ombre. J'ai vu Luna avec une fille ce soir-là. Je crois qu'elle était brune, assez vulgaire, avec un mini short en jean et des collants blancs. Je l'ai vue se pencher sur Luna et les fumées de l'air n'étaient plus que rouges. La fille passait sa main sur la joue de Luna. Elles se souriaient. Elles ont commencé à danser. Je voyais la fille coller sa main trop baladeuse sur les reins et le derrière de ma propriété. Mes sourcils se sont arqués de colère. J'ai posé mon verre si brutalement sur le comptoir qu'il s'est renversé dans un bruit métallique. L'alcool s'est déversé sur la céramique. Je me suis ruée vers elles sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Elles se sont embrassées. Un baiser très sexy et sensuel. Ça sifflait et applaudissait autour d'elles.

- Faudrait peut-être qu'elle se calme, ta copine, m'a soudainement murmuré Marshall. C'est pas que j'aime pas voir deux jolies filles s'embrasser mais ça met les hormones en ébullition si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

J'ai tout de suite vu. Alors qu'un des potes (un dealer que je n'avais que deux fois) de Marshall s'approchait dangereusement de Luna, je l'ai violemment prise par le bras pour l'en éloigner.

- Eh ! s'est exclamé la fille qui me l'avait volée. Tu fais quoi là ?

- On va faire un tour ! ai-je annoncé en prenant Luna par le bras sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Viens par ici, toi !

Je nous ai emmenées dans la petite cours en bas de l'immeuble alors que les sifflements continuaient derrière nous. J'ai allumé une cigarette. Luna était silencieuse, figée à mes côtés. Nous n'avons pas parlé pendant un long moment. Je tirais rageusement sur ma cigarette. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu Luna entouré ses épaules de ses bras en frissonnant dans ma hâte de nous faire sortir, je n'ai pas pensé à prendre les manteaux. Un mois de Janvier à deux heures vingt du matin en robe de soirée, il faisait froid. Très froid, même.

Finalement, j'ai rompu le silence une fois ma cigarette écrasée au sol.

- Ça t'amuse de te donner en spectacle ?

- Je ne me donnais pas en spectacle. J'ai droit de flirter moi aussi !

- En tout cas tu devrais me remercier, ai-je bougonné en ignorant sa dernière remarque.

- Pourquoi cela ?

J'ai eu envie de la baffer mais me suis retenue.

- Parce que tu aurais pu avoir de gros ennuis, Luna. Mais bien sûr, tu es trop naïve pour t'en rendre compte.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Alors laisse-moi être claire : de un, les longs cheveux blonds clairs lâchés en mode souillon sophistiqué sont un signe ostentatoire non négligeable ! De deux, on n'embrasse pas une nana à pleine bouche devant une horde de mecs hétéro bourrés en chaleur, et de trois, on n'embrasse pas une nana à pleine bouche devant une horde de mecs bourrés en chaleur quand on est habillée comme _ça_ !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes vêtements ?

- Ils portent l'étendard « Ouverte toute la nuit », voilà ce qu'ils ont ! Honnêtement : robe noire décolletée ras la touffe, collants verts flashy et talons aiguilles, et tu pensais rester vierge à la fin de la soirée ?

- Contrairement à toi je n'associe pas automatiquement le primate à l'homme moderne ! Et puis c'est quand même toi qui m'a dit de m'habiller comme ça !

- Et c'est là que tu as tord, crois-moi, ai-je asséné en prenant une autre cigarette. Avec deux grammes d'alcool dans le sang, l'homme moderne redevient homme des cavernes. Et dans ces cas-là, mieux vaut promener ses seins ailleurs. Tu es désespérante, Luna ! On ne vit pas sur la planète Mon Petit Poney, ici ! Grandis un peu ! Tu me fais honte ! J'en ai ma claque de toi et de tes gamineries ! Toi et tes nargols ! Toi et ton air toujours sur la Lune ! Toi et ta _bizarerie_. Franchement, ça t'arracherait la gueule d'être comme tout le monde ? Oh ! Tu sais quoi ? Fait chier !

J'ai écrasé ma cigarette à moitié consommée sur le sol puis ai tourné les talons.

Je suis retournée dans la pièce étouffante et bondée. Il faisait si chaud. Marshall m'a demandé où était Luna, j'ai répondu qu'elle était dehors. Il m'a regardé d'un drôle d'air, je l'ai ignoré. A la place, énervée comme j'étais, j'ai pris une bouteille de vodka à peine entamée et l'ai portée à ma bouche pour la boire sèche. Ouais, franchement, est-ce que ça m'arracherait la gueule d'être comme tout le monde ? J'ai bu et bu et bu encore. La musique était complètement saccadée, j'avais l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds pour m'avaler toute entière. J'entendais à peine Marshall me hurler d'arrêter de boire. Je continuais à boire et à boire encore.

Puis, plus rien.

Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, complètement dans le brouillard. Les dernières images que j'avais en tête, c'était moi et Luna entrain de nous disputer dans la cours.

- Luna, ai-je faiblement appelé, encore endormie. Luna...

- Ca y est t'es réveillée ! Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur.

Ce n'était pas Luna. C'était mon père. Il était assis à mon chevet. Tout, mais pas mon père.

- Qu'essi s'est passé ? Qu'esse tu fais là ?

- Coma éthylique. Tu dors depuis quatre jours, ma fille. T'avais dépassé les quatre grammes ! T'as failli mourir tu sais ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang ? Ta mère en a fait une syncope lorsqu'elle l'a appris !

Je n'ai rien répondu. Coma éthylique ? Et merde. Et ma mère qui fait une syncope ! Mon père a continué les brimades, peu soucieux de savoir si j'étais en état de l'écouter ou pas.

- Les médicomages ont aussi fait des tests toxicologiques. Ils ont trouvé de la drogue moldue dans ton système ! Cette chose mélangée à l'alcool aurait pu te tuer ! La cocaïne c'est très dangereux Ginny, c'est du poison ! Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Je n'ai pas répondu, j'ai gardé les yeux fixés devant moi, les lèvres scellées. Mon père a soupiré.

- Vraiment je ne te comprends plus. Entre toi et George... Merlin mais qu'allons nous devenir...

J'ai dégluti. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre s'apitoyer sur le sort de notre pauvre famille.

- Où est Luna ? ai-je demandé à voix basse. Elle est là ?

Il a relevé sa tête de ses mains pour me regarder.

- Dans le couloir.

Je n'ai rien répondu, j'étais juste... soulagée - heureuse ? - qu'elle soit là. Mon père a dû le comprendre car il m'a proposé d'aller la chercher. Je n'ai pas tourné mon visage vers elle lorsqu'elle est entrée. Elle avançait à petits pas puis s'est assise. Là encore, je ne l'ai pas regardée. Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai attendu qu'elle parle en premier. Il m'a fallu attendre quelques minutes.

- J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, a-t-elle murmuré.

J'ai fermé les yeux, savourant le son de sa voix qui caressait mes oreilles.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Ginny ? Tu t'es mise en danger.

- Perspicace, ai-je chuchoté.

- C'est parce que tu es triste ? Pourquoi serais-tu triste ? A cause de Fred ?

- NON ! Pourquoi toujours Fred ? C'est bon, il est mort, il est mort ! On va pas sans cesse revenir à lui dès que quelqu'un pète les plombs !

J'étais en colère. Pourquoi Diable m'étais-je réveillée ? A quoi bon ? Rien n'allait dans cette vie. Rien.

- Alors pourquoi ? as-t-elle insisté d'une voix calme et détachée.

- Laisse tomber...

- Est-ce parce que nous ne sommes plus amies ?

Je n'ai fais que déglutir.

- Notre amitié me manque aussi, tu sais. Je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Je n'aime pas te voir triste parce que ça me rend triste, moi aussi.

Elle est restée silencieuse un temps, semblant combattre ses propres démons. Lorsqu'elle a reparlé, sa voix était chargée d'émotions, d'angoisse et de peur.

- Ne me laisse pas. Je suis désolée d'être une amie si compliquée à comprendre. Je ne veux plus être compliquée. Je ne veux plus être bizarre. Je veux être comme toi, comme tout le monde. Apprends-moi, Ginny. Apprends-moi à être comme tout le monde. Aide-moi. S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi.

Alors je l'ai aidée.

Par pur altruisme.

Par pure sororité.

Je l'ai aidée à devenir comme tout le monde.

J'ai regardé Marshall la déshabiller.

J'ai regardé sa peau être mise à nue, petit à petit. D'abord les épaules, puis les bras, les hanches, le ventre. Je l'ai regardé lui ôter son soutien-gorge mauve. J'avais raison : ses seins étaient tout ronds. J'ai contemplé son ventre que je ne voyais que de profil, ses petites fesses rebondies, ses cuisses, ses genoux, ses tibias, ses pieds. Je faisais visuellement le parcours de son corps, de haut en bas, sans en omettre le moindre détail. De là où j'étais, je ne voyais pas ce que je voulais voir, et j'en étais particulièrement frustrée.

J'ai regardé ses tremblements sans ciller. Sa peur m'excitait autant que son corps.

J'ai regardé Marshall l'embrasser en caressant ses reins et je l'ai haï de pouvoir le faire.

Je l'ai regardée sursauter et haleter de terreur alors qu'il la pressait contre lui pour qu'elle sente son désir masculin. Malgré moi, un sourire sadique s'est dessiné sur mes lèvres. Savoir le dégoût qui devait suintait de chaque pore de sa peau attisait mon excitation davantage.

Marshall lui a embrassé l'épaule tout en déboutonnant son pantalon.

J'aurais très bien pu la filer à un autre gars, mais je voulais _voir_. Je voulais être là. Et je sais pas, ça ma plaisait, cette idée que ce soit _mon_ mec qui la prenne… Une façon de me rapprocher d'elle à travers lui, peut-être… Marshall avait tout de suite pensé à un plan à trois mais je l'ai calmé en rectifiant que je ne serais que spectatrice. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai refusé de retirer mes vêtements. Ce que je voulais, c'était voir Marshall la baiser. C'était malsain, horriblement malsain.

Au début, Luna ne voulait pas. Elle a eu un gros moment d'hésitation alors qu'elle s'est retrouvée allongée sur le lit. Ses yeux étaient révulsés à la vue du corps pratiquement nu de son futur bourreau. Elle n'avait pas envie. Elle voulait tout annuler. Mais j'ai su trouver les mots pour la convaincre.

- Si tu le fais, ai-je chuchoté à son oreille, je t'embrasserai. Un vrai baiser. Je te le promet.

Ecoeurante tactique de manipulation… qui a porté ses fruits…

Luna s'est laissée faire. Elle ressemblait à une petite poupée de chiffon désarticulée. J'ai trouvé ça terriblement plaisant.

J'ai été spectatrice de leur ébat. Marshall m'a embrassée mais il s'est surtout occupé de Luna. Je sais qu'il avait envie d'elle depuis un moment. Luna n'était pas bien. Elle tremblotait, son corps ne voulait pas. Je sais qu'elle l'a fait uniquement pour moi, pour _me faire plaisir_, pour avoir son baiser. J'ai avalé visuellement chaque centimètre de son joli corps. J'avais monstrueusement envie d'elle et je haïssais Marshall de pouvoir légalement la toucher. J'ai baisé Luna à travers lui. Je me suis nourrie de ses gestes et de ses baisers à lui, de sa peur à elle. Au moment où il l'a prise, elle a tendu sa main vers moi. Ses yeux me fixaient, implorants, terrifiés. Animée d'un sado-masochisme pur, je l'ai ignorée. Je ne lui ai apporté aucun réconfort. J'ai simplement regardé, avide, Marshall entrer en elle. J'aurais tout donner pour être à sa place. Ses yeux brillaient. Elle avait mal et je me nourrissais de sa douleur. J'étais dans un délire. La voir souffrir appuyait sur ma propre souffrance, et je voulais juste qu'on appuie dessus encore et encore…

Marshall s'est échappé vers la salle de bain. Je suis restée seule avec Luna. Elle était recroquevillée sur le matelas. Je me suis levée pour fuir tout ça. Sa voix a résonné dans la pièce.

- Et mon baiser ?

Je me suis tournée, elle me regardait intensément.

- J'ai fais ce que tu voulais maintenant donne-moi ce que tu m'as promis !

Je l'ai observée, interdite. Je croyais qu'elle avait oublié. J'espérais qu'elle ait oublié !

- Je t'en prie…

Je me suis approchée d'elle et me suis assise sur le lit. Elle était toute nue à quelques centimètres de moi. Si je tendais à peine mon bras, je touchais son ventre. Elle était tellement belle et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi son corps féminin me rendait dingue à ce point. Jamais, jamais une fille ne m'avait fait d'effet. Mais elle… Lentement, j'ai baissé mon visage vers elle et ai scellé nos bouches. Je l'ai sentie s'accrocher à mes lèvres comme à la bouffée d'oxygène que des enterrés vivants inhaleraient enfin. Contre ma bouche, elle a couché tout son amour et tout son désir pour moi. Je pouvais sentir son bonheur émaner de la chaleur de ses lèvres, son besoin de réconfort aussi. Le réconfort de cette demie heure qu'elle avait endurée uniquement pour moi.

Mais je n'avais que faire de la réconforter, je voulais juste jouer. La dominer, lui rappeler qui était le Maître. Salope jusqu'au bout, je me suis retirée instantanément. Juste un smack d'une seconde. Elle avait donné sa virginité à mon mec pour un malheureux smack de ma part. Son regard n'était qu'un océan d'incompréhension, le mien, un désert de satisfaction. Eh oui, Luna, il ne fallait pas me faire confiance ! Il ne faut jamais me faire confiance !

Dans toute sa pureté et son innocence, elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que je puisse la duper.

Je me suis éloignée, et elle a compris qu'elle n'aurait rien d'autre de ma part. Je l'ai laissée seule, dans la chambre hostile et nauséabonde.

Ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là m'a touchée plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Les mois qui ont suivi sont flous. Je me souviens de presque tout mais n'ai conservé que des bribes d'images imprécises, un peu comme les pistes décousues d'un rêve.

- J'ai dis à Marshall qu'on le rejoindrait vers vingt-et-une heures… ai-je annoncé en me mettant du rouge à lèvres, devant la glace.

Luna était assise sur son lit. Elle me regardait, vêtue d'un jean bleu foncé et d'un débardeur assez mini. C'était mes fringues. J'aimais bien quand elle s'habillait en moldue, on voyait mieux ses formes. Moi j'avais une robe moulante noire et des escarpins rouges.

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller, a murmuré Luna d'une voix basse.

Je l'ai regardée à travers le miroir.

- Oh non, Luna ! Tu me laisses pas seule !

- Mais tu ne seras pas seule !

- Viens.

Elle a baissé la tête. Je me suis approchée d'elle et me suis agenouillée pour être à sa hauteur.

- Pour moi.

C'était les mots magiques, les mots clés. Luna m'a timidement regardée. Elle a acquiescé lentement avec un faible sourire que je lui ai rendu. J'ai ouvert mon rouge à lèvres pour lui en mettre.

- Bouge pas. Voilà ! T'es sexy comme ça !

Luna a rebaissé la tête, moi je le regardais avec un sourire en coin.

Il y avait un monde fou. Nous étions à une des innombrables soirées étudiantes organisées par les étudiants eux-mêmes. La musique était forte, les Bizzar'Sisters hurlait dans les enceintes magiques.

On était assises à une table avec Marshall et tout ses potes, dont Dean Thomas. Y'en avait un qui matait Luna. Il l'a trouvait à son goût apparemment, et c'est pas moi qui allais le contredire… Plusieurs bouteilles de bières et de whisky pur feu avaient déjà été consommées. J'étais soûle, comme tous les soirs. Luna aussi, comme tous les soirs. Collée contre Marshall, je l'embrassais. Le gars qui matait Luna commençait à lui faire du rentre dedans. Bourrée comme elle était, elle se laissait faire. J'ai senti cette jalousie familière me dévorer doucement les entrailles alors que je voyais la langue de cet imbécile entrer dans sa bouche à elle. Mais pourtant, c'était ce que je voulais. C'était pour ça qu'on était là. La cocke commençait à tourner. J'en ai sniffé deux rangées, Luna un peu moins. En général, elle ne voulait pas en prendre, mais il suffisait d'un regard de ma part pour qu'elle abdique. Tout comme il suffirait d'un regard de ma part pour qu'elle aille coucher avec ce crétin.

C'était notre Enfer. J'aurais très bien pu y sombrer seule, mais par sadisme – ou masochisme, je ne sais pas – j'avais besoin de le partager avec Luna. Je l'entraînais égoïstement dans ma chute, amorcée depuis longtemps déjà.

Sexe. Alcool. Drogue. Dérive.

Elle faisait pour moi des choses inavouables et la plupart du temps, j'en étais l'honteuse spectatrice.

Je lui faisais faire les trucs les plus dégueulasses, les plus salissants, les plus humiliants qui soit. J'avais un plaisir malsain à la regarder s'assujettir pour un simple tee-shirt de ma part. Je la contemplais, le désir brûlait mes chairs et mes reins, mais j'avais appris à ignorer ce désir. Regarder ces mecs la baiser, c'était la baiser sans culpabiliser de vouloir le faire et de le faire. J'étais jalouse de tous ces gars. Ceux qui posaient leurs mains sur elle, ceux qui envahissaient la chaleur de sa bouche, ceux qui connaissaient la douceur de ses tunnels d'amour, la puissance de ses muscles autour d'eux. Oui, tous ceux-là, je les haïssais.

Je détestais faire tout ça, mais ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer. Peut-être parce que de temps en temps, on s'embrassait pour exciter les mecs. Quelques caresses soft aussi. Grisée par l'alcool et la cocaïne, je ne profitais pas vraiment de sa peau.

J'aimais aussi tout particulièrement qu'elle me regarde entrain de baiser. J'aimais qu'elle puisse tout voir en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas me toucher. Et sa présence m'intoxiquait je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas près de moi, j'avais froid.

Nous n'étions que de vagues fantômes aux parchemins vierges et à la plume absente. Elle qui n'était pas bavarde de nature est devenue muette. La nuit, je l'entendais gémir et sangloter, perdue dans les cauchemars que nos moments de débauche amenaient à son subconscient. Je la voyais parfois pleurer. Elle cherchait auprès de moi du réconfort, un peu de tendresse que je lui refusais toujours. Je la détruisais, et pourtant, même les pieds en sang, elle continuait de danser. Elle m'accompagnait toujours à ces soirées, elle allait toujours avec les gars que je lui envoyais ou que je ramenais (je ne la laissais pas souvent seule avec un mec), elle faisait toujours ce que je lui disais de faire. Elle était mon jouet, j'étais son proxénète. J'aurais presque pu me faire payer pour louer son corps aux mecs des Confréries.

Mon désir, que j'avais ignoré pendant des mois et des mois, a fini par prendre le contrôle.

Un soir, j'ai descendu l'échelle en silence pour aller aux toilettes. Nous n'étions pas sorties ce soir-là. J'ai machinalement tourné la tête vers le lit du bas. En position fœtal, une de ses jambes nue reposait sur la couverture. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur le côté et masquaient son visage. Ça devait la gêner pour respirer.

Sans réfléchir, je me suis approchée d'elle et j'ai replacé les mèches correctement derrière son oreille. Son adorable visage s'est dévoilé et mon souffle s'est bloqué dans ma gorge. Sa tempe aimantait mes doigts que je ne pouvais plus retirer.

Comme hypnotisée, j'ai laissé mes doigts caresser lentement sa joue. Des fourmis commençaient à courir le long de mes phalanges. J'avais les yeux grand ouverts. De sa joue, je suis passée à ses lèvres dont j'ai fait doucement le contour. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et résonnait contre les murs silencieux de la chambre. Prise d'une poussée d'adrénaline, je l'ai mise sur le dos, priant pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas. J'ai un peu baissé les couvertures, elle a frissonné. J'ai caressé ses épaules, ses bras. Les yeux exorbités, je ne respirais plus, j'avais juste envie d'elle. C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser. J'ai pris ma baguette, son haut de pyjama « nounours » a fondu sur sa peau pour complètement disparaître. Ce que je faisais était immoral mais j'en avais rien à foutre.

La fenêtre de la chambre n'était recouverte que d'un voile fin et clair. Il ne filtrait qu'à moitié les rayons lunaires et les seins de Luna apparaissaient bleuis dans la semi pénombre. Ils formaient deux petites montagnes aux sommets noirs. Fébrile, j'ai posé mon majeur sur celle de droite. La peau était toute douce. J'ai fais glisser mon doigt de haut en bas puis de gauche à droite puis en cercle autour de son mamelon. J'ai enfoncé le bout de mon doigt dans la chair tendre. Je l'ai caressé à pleine main un moment, vérifiant sans arrêt qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. Ma main, qui descendait à présent sur son ventre, tremblait. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. C'était avoir enfin accès à ce corps que je voulais plus que tout. Il était là, sous moi, et je pouvais lui faire tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, tout ce dont je rêvais lorsque je regardais ces gars le prendre. J'ai embrassé son ventre puis ai lapé la peau jusqu'au sternum. J'ai embrassé ses seins, les ai dévoré de baisers. J'avais tellement, tellement faim d'elle que j'aurais pu la manger vivante. Luna gémissait mais ne se réveillait toujours pas. Avec précaution, j'ai descendu la couverture encore plus bas. D'un coup de baguette, le pantalon de pyjama s'est évaporé progressivement. J'ai caressé légèrement la fine toison de son pubis. Je n'osais pas la toucher. Elle était pour moi le fruit défendu, le plaisir interdit, le désir prohibé. J'ai lentement fait glisser mon index sur les pétales fermés de sa fleur de chair pour le poser délicatement sur son bouton de rose. Elle a frémis. J'ai appuyé mon doigt. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, juste la toucher. Quelques mouvements circulaires, elle gémissait dans son sommeil. Mon esprit à moi semblait s'être déconnecté de mon corps. J'agissais en dépit de ma volonté. J'ai lentement écarter ses petites lèvres de mon doigt pour aller enfin là où je rêvais d'aller depuis le début : en elle. J'ai glissé mon doigt dans son antre chaude mais sèche. Elle a gémi. J'ai froncé les sourcils et ai prié pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas. J'ai fait des petits mouvements de va et viens avec mon doigt, rendus difficiles par la sécheresse de son corps. C'était la sensation la plus intense que j'ai ressenti de ma vie. De mon autre main, je caressais son sein, j'embrassais son ventre. Et quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit : malgré le sommeil, elle a été réceptive à mes caresses et j'ai senti sous mon doigt son désir naissant faciliter mon exploration. Ça devenait doux, très doux. J'ai glissé ma langue dans son nombril, elle s'est un peu soulevée en gémissant. Ma langue est descendue jusqu'au bas de son ventre que j'ai suçoté doucement. Mes lèvres se sont enfin posées sur elle, comme je le faisais toujours dans mes fantasmes. J'ai timidement goûté son corps dans sa plus magnifique intimité. J'ai dévoré son sexe comme elle dévorait mon âme. Quelques petits coup de langue sur le bourgeon sensible, je le prenais entre mes lèvres et le suçais comme un bonbon. Elle me rendait cannibale. Une sensation tellement puissante et intense qu'elle me faisait peur. J'avais ce désir de la manger, de la dévorer au sens figuré, comme au sens littéral. Je me suis intoxiquée de son odeur naturellement musquée, de son goût un peu océanique. Plonger ma langue le plus profondément possible en elle, comme elle l'avait fait avec moi il y avait de cela des mois. Les parties de mon corps étaient disloquées, mes mains courraient sur ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses. Je ne savais même plus où elles étaient, ni même si elles m'appartenaient toujours.

Lorsque je suis remontée dans mon lit, je me sentais étrange. Je fixais le plafond, portant régulièrement mes doigts à mon nez pour la sentir encore, savourant le goût qui restait d'elle sur ma langue et mon palet. Je voulais encore son corps. J'étais déjà en manque. Je me suis endormie. Luna, elle, ne s'était pas réveillée…

J'ai recommencé, encore et encore.

La journée, j'étais froide et désagréable.

- Il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit de pas laisser traîner tes bouquins stupides partout ! J'ai l'air de quoi, moi, si les autres viennent et voient _ça_ ?

Elle a baissé la tête et les a ramassé, silencieuse face à mon visage cramoisi de colère dont les narines fumaient comme un taureau.

Je lui parlais comme à un chien, la disputais pour la moindre petite chose. Luna ne disait jamais rien habituée, elle encaissait sans broncher mes humeurs. La première partie de soirée, je la monnayais au plus offrant, et si ne nous sortions pas, j'allais traîner avec les autres pour rester loin d'elle le plus possible. Mais lorsque la nuit était pleine, à son paroxysme d'obscurité et de silence, je descendais lui faire clandestinement l'amour. Pour m'assurer qu'elle ne se réveille pas, j'utilisais une poudre de sommeil achetée à George et Ronald dans la boutique. Ainsi déposée dans les bras de Morphée, je n'avais plus à craindre d'être prise en faute, et je pouvais m'adonner à ma passion dans sa forme la plus nue, la plus crue, la plus charnelle. Personne ne me voyait ni ne m'entendait. Personne ne savait. Il n'y avait que les murs et les meubles pour témoigner de mon insolence. Dans cette semi pénombre, je ne me voyais pas moi-même, je disparaissais, je m'effaçais.

Mais Luna ne savait rien de tout ça, elle ignorait qu'elle était l'objet de toutes mes attentions dès la nuit tombée. Parfois, je ne faisais pas grand-chose, je me contentais de rester blottie contre elle. La vigilance était de mise en aucun cas je ne devais m'endormir et risquer d'être appréhendée. J'avais sans cesse peur qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle _voit_, qu'elle _sache_.

J'aimais ce contraste entre la journée, le soir et la nuit. Atteinte du syndrome de Munchausen, j'aimais voir son corps être maltraité, sali, souillé pour pouvoir ensuite le nettoyer de caresses, le purifier de baisers. Je la regardais, en ayant parfaite connaissance de ce que je lui avais fait faire quelques heures auparavant et je lavais l'affront par milles attentions tendres (et parfois moins tendres).

Vers la mi-Mars, des étudiants étrangers sont arrivés pour passer la fin du semestre chez nous. Certains venaient de France, d'autres de Chine ou encore des États-Unis. Il y avait parmi nos « touristes » une américaine qui venait de la banlieue Californienne : Monica. Originaire des Caraïbes, Monica était ce qu'on appelle une Chabine : elle était métisse, peau mate, yeux bleus très clairs et cheveux crépus blonds. En un mot, elle était magnifique. C'est du moins ce que les yeux de Luna trahissaient lorsqu'ils se posaient sur elle, en cours d'Arithmancie (c'était notre voisine d'Amphi…). Non seulement elle était sans cesse avec nous – Luna l'aimait beaucoup – mais pour mon malheur, plus que les notes d'Arithmancie, elle partageaient surtout le goût des choses imaginaires et bizarres. Dans les couloirs de la fac, elles débattaient des heures sur la nourriture préférée des Joncheruines, la couleur des nargoles de l'Ouest de l'Espagne, et les plantes carnivores à ailes de Dragons que l'on trouve en Amérique Latine. Luna lui apprenait tout ce qu'elle savait sur le Ronflak Cornu et – comble de l'horreur – Monica trouvait toutes ces inepties très intéressantes.

Monica est devenue mon ennemie. Elles flirtoyaient timidement, comme les fillettes coincées d'un pensionnat religieux des années cinquante. Assise près d'elles sur un banc dans le parc de la fac, je sirotais mon jus de citrouilles pendant qu'elles roucoulaient gauchement, l'une caressant maladroitement la joue de l'autre. Que c'était mignon. Lorsque j'ai vu Monica embrasser Luna sur la joue, j'ai involontairement massacré ma brique de jus et m'en suis pris plein la figure. Monica a rit. J'ai voulu l'étrangler.

Elles ont échangé leur premier baiser après un cours d'Arithmancie. J'ai senti mon cœur fondre et la jalousie me tordre les entrailles. J'ai balancé mon sac sur mon épaule et ai pris la direction de la bibliothèque où j'y ai retrouvé Marshall.

- Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue aujourd'hui, a fait Luna après que je suis retournée à la chambre très tard.

- J'avais des trucs à faire… ai-je bougonné en sortant une chemise de nuit propre de mon tiroir. Et toi, tu t'es bien amusée avec _Mooonicaaa _?

- Oui…

Mes mains se sont serrées sur le tissu. J'ai failli pousser un mufle de taureau sur le point de charger.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Pas grand-chose…

- Trop occupées à vous bécoter, j'imagine ? ai-je marmonné en essayant de ne pas paraître jalouse.

Luna n'a pas répondu ce qui n'a eu comme effet que de me faire rager encore un peu plus.

- Tu viens quand même à la soirée, demain ? ai-je demandé.

Luna a hésité une seconde… Une seconde de trop pour mes nerfs.

- Eh bien… J'avais promis à Monica de passer la soirée à la bibliothèque, tu sais, à propos d'indices qu'on a peut-être trouvé sur le Ronflak cornu…

J'ai presque arraché mon tee shirt.

- Oh ! Mais vous avez quel âge ? Quand vas-tu comprendre que tes histoires de Ronflak Cornu ne sont que des sornettes inventées par ton père pour t'endormir le soir ?

Elle s'est levée, furieuse.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'est-elle écriée. Il existe ! Même que papa m'avait offert une de ses cornes !

- Mais c'était pas une des cornes de ta bestiole ! Hermione te l'a dis ! Je sais plus ce que c'était, mais c'était pas à ton Ronflak machin chose !

Je m'étais levée, moi aussi. Nous nous toisions, l'air furieux.

- Tu es méchante et intolérante. Monica, elle au moins, s'intéresse à autre chose qu'à elle-même !

- Ose-tu dire par là que je suis égocentrique ? ai-je sifflé en me rapprochant d'elle, hors de moi.

- Oui. Tu es égocentrique, orgueilleuse et égoïste. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Et tu te moques de moi ! Les amies ne se moquent pas les unes des autres.

- Alors tu vas faire passer ta Monica avant moi ?

Nous étions très proches, si proches que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage et détailler ses jolis yeux bleus. Elle avait l'air indécise.

- Réponds. Moi, ou Monica ?

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas _toi_. C'est toi et _tous les autres_. Et je n'ai pas envie de les voir. Je ne les aime pas vraiment.

- Alors tu vas me laisser seule avec eux ?

- Eh bien tu sors avec Marshall et ce sont les amis du garçon avec lequel tu sors, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Et puis moi, pourquoi tu veux toujours que je vienne ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas l'alcool et coucher avec des garçons.

- Mais tu le fais quand même, ai-je susurré sur son visage en humant un peu son odeur.

Elle a frissonné. Je sentais que je commençais à perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Elle m'excitait bien trop.

- Oui.

- Tu le fais pour moi ? ai-je soufflé contre sa bouche. Hein que tu le fais pour moi ?

L'air devenait brûlant. Je la sentais fébrile, elle aussi.

- Oui, a-t-elle avoué d'une petite voix qui m'a fait chavirer et élancer ma bouche sur la sienne dans un baiser enfiévré.

C'était véritablement notre premier vrai baiser. Et Dieu que c'était bon. C'était si bon. Je la sentais passer ses mains sur moi, dessiner possessivement les courbes de mes hanches, mon cou, mes bras. Elle me touchait. Pour la première fois je la laissais me toucher vraiment alors que je la serrais contre moi, un bras entourant ses épaules, l'autre à la cambrure de ses reins. Et là je savais que je devenais folle. Les endorphines mettaient mon cerveau dans un état que je n'appréciais pas du tout. Mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. J'avais définitivement perdu tout contrôle de moi. Je ne savais même pas si on pouvait nous voir et nous entendre. Je ne pensais qu'à elle. Je ne pensais qu'à la posséder enfin.

- Tu l'as baisée, ta Monica ? lui ai-je quand même demandé entre deux baisers brûlants alors que je remontais son haut de pyjama pour caresser sa peau.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle dise oui. Je ne voulais pas que cette conne soit passée avant moi. Luna était à moi. Son âme était à moi. Son corps était à moi. Et si Luna devait par la suite baiser avec l'autre, je l'aurais eu avant. Luna était à moi. Rien qu'à moi.

- Non, a-t-elle soufflé. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'es à moi, ai-je murmuré d'une voix rauque et fatiguée par l'excitation alors que je caressais son ventre, la faisant gémir. T'es rien qu'à moi.

Elle a soufflé mon prénom et je l'ai allongée sur le lit du bas. J'ai retiré (je me suis battu avec) son haut. Elle s'est un peu tendue. Moi, je connaissais son corps par cœur. J'en avais fait les visites complètes durant mes nuits d'insomnies charnelles. Et puis je l'avais déjà vue nue avec ces mecs. Mais là, c'était tout nouveau. Son ventre, ses seins, ses hanches, ses bras, ses épaules… Toutes ces parties dévoilées l'étaient uniquement pour moi. Je voulais m'arrêter. Si j'allais plus loin, j'étais fichue. Mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter alors que je me penchais pour dévorer son buste tout entier. J'attisais son désir. Je voulais la faire crier, la faire hurler. J'étais partagée entre l'envie de l'embrasser et celle contradictoire de la frapper. Elle me rendait folle. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie comme ça. Ce désir là, il était plus fort que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Les sons qu'elle poussait alors que je la touchais avaient sur moi un pouvoir effrayant. J'ai baissé son bas de pyjamas et ai passé ma cuisse entre les siennes. Grisée, je l'ai sentie frotter inconsciemment son sexe contre moi pour recevoir son plaisir. Je l'ai regardée. Sa tête était un peu rejetée en arrière, ses yeux clos, sa bouche entre ouverte. Les mouvements de son bassin sur ma jambe me rendaient cinglée. J'avais l'impression d'être propulsée dans le corps d'un mec. De voir avec leurs yeux, de désirer avec leurs cerveaux. C'était une sensation très étrange. J'avais ce désir, ce besoin de la _prendre_. Et je ne pouvais pas. Quelle sensation étrange. Quel était ce désir ? Il était tellement différent de tous ceux d'avant. Celui-ci était presque bestial. J'avais toujours entendu dire que « l'amour lesbien » était tendre, rose et plein de guimauve. Un amour entre filles. J'avais depuis des mois la preuve que c'était de la connerie. Le sexe restait du sexe. Du désir restait du désir. Je voulais manger Luna, l'engloutir, m'engouffrer en elle et y rester. Et la frustration immense m'a assaillie : je ne pourrais pas faire un avec elle. Tout resterait « en surface » ou presque. Rien ne serait suffisant. Je revivais cette même frustration que celle inlassablement vécue ces nuits où je l'adorais dans la clandestinité. Jamais je ne pourrais l'avoir totalement, me fondre en elle comme je le souhaitais mentalement. Et je ne pourrais jamais l'accueillir en moi. Nous resterions deux corps séparés. Luna a rouvert les yeux face à mon immobilisme. Mon regard était perdu dans le vague. Je me sentais triste et en même temps, je ne comprenais pas mon état d'esprit. Pourquoi toutes ces questions me torturaient ? Pourquoi pensais-je ainsi ? Jamais, jamais cela ne m'était arrivé ! La frustration de ne pas pouvoir « faire un » avec une fille ? Pff ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries. Je ne me sentais pas bien, comme nue et trempée sous un vent d'hiver. Luna me regardait, implorante.

- Je t'en prie, implorait-elle, les yeux humides d'une frustration anticipée. Je t'en supplie, Ginny.

Je sentais son désir marquer ma cuisse. Son désir était grand. Moi, je ressentais un mélange d'angoisse, d'amertume et de désespoir.

- Touche moi, je t'en prie.

Et je pouvais la toucher. Après tout, j'aggravais – j'exagérais – la situation : il m'était parfaitement possible de la toucher intimement – très intimement. Mais je ne sais pas, sûrement par soucis d'indécision, ça ne me suffisait pas. Et je n'étais pas prête à assumer _tout ça_.

- Je peux pas, désolée.

Je me suis levée du lit pour monter dans le mien. J'ai passé mes doigts sur ma cuisse marquée et les ai porté à mon nez puis à ma bouche en me disant que j'étais vraiment conne. J'ai entendu Luna se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain. Moi je suis restée immobile, dans l'inconfort de mon désir insatisfait.

Oui, c'est ça, j'étais vraiment conne.

Luna est revenue une dizaines de minutes plus tard. Elle s'est couchée. Je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas.

- Alors, ai-je fini par demander dans le noir. Tu viens demain ?

On s'est évitées toute la journée à cause du flop de la veille. Je suis allée à la soirée seule, sans nouvelle d'elle, et je pensais vraiment qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Les autres discutaient autour de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un brouhaha incessant de silhouettes et de gargarismes bizarres. Les images de la veille redéfilaient dans ma tête. Et qu'importe ma volonté de les faire fuir, elles restaient. Je revoyais les yeux de Luna. Je l'avais laissée en plan. Encore une fois, j'avais fait ma salope. Alors lorsque je l'ai vue arriver vers vingt-trois heures, je n'y ai pas cru. J'ai souri alors qu'elle avançait vers notre table. Et mon sourire s'est tarit.

- Wow, Lovegood ! s'est exclamé un des potes de Marshall. On a ramené sa petite amie ?

Monica était là. Luna l'avait ramenée à la soirée. Petite vengeance personnelle, je suppose. Nos regards se sont croisés, éclairs contre morceaux de glace. Je l'avais blessée, elle me le faisait payer. Je les ai regarder s'asseoir l'une à côté de l'autre. Je fixais Monica qui a frissonné sous mon regard de haine. La pauvre ne savait visiblement pas dans quel merdier elle s'était foutu.

- C'est pas un bar pour gouines, ici, ai-je murmuré.

Luna m'a foudroyée du regard. Marshall m'a tapé sur l'épaule.

- Eh ! T'es pas bien, ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis des trucs comme ça ? T'es homophobe, maintenant ?

Je n'ai pas répondu et ai baissé les yeux. Tout le monde me regardait, étonné de ma réaction pour le moins surprenante.

J'ai passé la soirée à les regarder rire bêtement et roucouler tels des pigeons en pleine parade amoureuse. Je savais très bien pourquoi Luna avait ramené sa gonzesse : elle me faisait payer le plan que je lui avais fait la veille. Et je sais que si la veille s'était finie autrement, ce serait avec moi que Luna roucoulerait à l'heure présente. Sauf que je me connaissais… Jamais je n'aurais roucouler avec Luna en publique. Jamais je ne me serais affichée de cette façon.

J'ai quitté le pub peu de temps après ; mon jalousomètre avait de loin dépassé les normales saisonnières, et si j'étais restée un temps soit peu à les regarder se faire des mamours, la canicule occasionnée l'aurait fait exploser. Afin d'éviter un incident diplomatique, je me suis retirée discrètement, prétextant un aller aux toilettes.

- Ginny ! s'est écriée une voix alors que je marchais sur la route déserte, emmaillotée dans ma veste en fausse fourrure.

Je me suis retournée. Bien sûr que j'avais reconnu la voix de Luna. Elle avançait vers moi. Le bruit de ses talons résonnait sur l'asphalte nocturne et silencieux.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je rentre.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle me regardait les sourcils arqués. Soit elle ne comprenait pas parce qu'elle était vraiment naïve, soit elle faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre.

- Je suis fatiguée. Mais t'as qu'a rester, toi.

Ses sourcils se sont arqués davantage.

- Oh…

Cette simple réponse m'a prise un peu au dépourvu. Eh bien quoi, elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire ? Pas d'explication à donner ? Juste un monosyllabique « oh » ! Mon agacement était à son comble.

- Tu rentres à pieds ?

J'ai haussé les épaules. Comment voulait-elle que je rentre ? A cette heure-là, il n'y avait quasiment plus de train qui menaient au Campus et comme à Poudlard, on ne pouvait pas transplaner.

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix… Je prendrai la prochaine navette…

- Ah… D'accord…

Je suis restée silencieuse, attendant une suite de sa part. _Quelque chose_ d'un peu plus consistant que deux mots. Finalement, au bout de deux ou trois minutes, elle a accédé à ma requête sans que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne vais sans doute pas rentrer cette nuit… Du moins, pas à la chambre…

Mes entrailles ont un fait un saut périlleux arrière à l'intérieur de mon ventre.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas dormir chez Monica ?

J'essayais de rester calme.

- Oui, a-t-elle répondu timidement.

C'était mon tour d'être monosyllabique.

- Ah…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Bah éclate-toi bien ! ai-je annoncé d'une voix neutre avant de partie d'un pas ferme vers la gare dans la nuit verglaçante.

Je suis restée assise sur mon lit, toujours habillée, une bière entamée à la main, la radio allumée. Je la buvais lentement, les yeux perdus dans le vide obscur devant moi. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait – ce _qu'elles faisaient_ – sans pouvoir m'empêcher de culpabiliser pour mon comportement quelques heures plus tôt. J'avais vraiment agis comme une conne. Comme d'habitude… JJ'ai momentanément fermé les yeux en soupirant. J'en avais assez de culpabiliser, assez de me prendre la tête avec toute cette histoire. J'ai laisser aller ma tête contre le mur alors qu'une chanson moldue commençait.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn (Tu vas simplement rester planté(e) là et me regarder br__ûler)_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts (Mais ça ne fait rien car j'aime comment ça fait mal)_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry (Tu vas juste rester planté(e) là à m'écouter pleurer)_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie (Mais ça ne fait rien car j'aime ta façon de mentir)_

_I love the way you lie (J'aime ta façon de mentir)_

Les larmes montaient lentement dans mes yeux et j'avalais une grande gorgée de bière.

_I can't tell you what it really is, (Je peux pas vous dire ce que c'est réellement)_

_I can only tell you what it feels like,(Je peux seulement vous dire ce qu'on ressent)_

_and right now its a steel knife in my windpipe (Et pour l'instant c'est comme un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine)_

_I can't breath when I still fight well I can fight (Je peux plus respirer et tant que j'arrive à me battre je continue à me battre)_

_As long as the wrong feels right its like I'm in flight (Et tant que le mal semble mérité j'ai l'impression de voler)_

_High off of love, Drunk from my hate,__ (Défoncé(e) à l'amour, ivre de haine)_

_Its like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer. __(C'est comme si je sniffais de la peinture, et plus ça fait mal plus j'aime ça)_

_I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, (J'étouffe et alors que je suis sur le point de mourir noyé(e))_

_She resuscitates me, She fucking hates me and I love it (Elle me ressucite, elle me hait et moi j'adore ça)_

_Wait! Where you going? I'm leaving you__ (Et attends ! __Tu vas où là ? Je me tire)_

_No you ain't, Come back__ (Non, reviens)_

_We're running right back, Here we going again (On retourne au point de depart et tout recommence)_

La voix pleine de rage du rappeur tordait mes entrailles. J'avais comme un point en plein cœur, l'envie de hurler, l'envie de pleurer. J'ai ramené mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les ai entourés de mes bras.

_You ever love somebody so much that you could barely breath when your with em'?__(Est-ce que vous avez déjà aimé quelqu'un si fort que vous pouvez à peine respirer quand vous êtes avec ?)_

_And you meet and neither one, even know what hit em' (Et vous vous voyez et aucune de vous ne comprend ce qui lui arrive)_

_You got that warm fuzzy feelin', ya them chills used to get em'__ (T'as cette sensation de chaleur confuse, et tu finis par t'y faire)_

_Now your gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at em' (Et maintenant ça te rend malade rien qu'à la regarder)_

_You swore you would never hit em', (Tu jures que tu l'as jamais frappée)_

_Never do nothin' to her now your in each others face, spewing venom in your words when you spit em' (Que tu lui as jamais rien fait et vous êtes là, face à face à vous cracher des mots emplis de poison à la gueule)_

_You both pull each others hair, scratch, clob, hit em', throw em' down, pin em' (Vous vous tirez mutuellement les cheveux, vous écorchez, tu la tabasses, la jettes parterre, l'immobilises)_

A ce stade des paroles je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que pleurer comme une idiote. Je repensais à l'Enfer dans lequel j'avais entraîné Luna. Je la revoyais au tout début, avec Marshall, je revoyais ses yeux terrifiés, sa main tendue vers moi, je revoyais le sadisme danser sur mon visage, ma cruauté en réponse à son désespoir et j'ai eu envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour sauter. Je n'étais qu'un monstre et le pire dans tout ça est que je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus monstrueux. Avoir entraîné Luna dans cette descente glauque et sordide ou l'aimer, la désirer. Peut-être que j'avais en moi deux monstres et je savais qu'aucun ne partirait. D'un parce que les souvenirs étaient là et ne pouvaient être effacés ou ignorés, de deux parce que mes sentiments pour elle ne pouvaient être effacés ou ignorés. Je ne pouvais plus les ignorer. J'avais essayé et n'avait obtenu comme résultat qu'une peine encore plus grande.

_It wasn't you, Baby, It was me__ (C'était pas toi bébé, c'était moi)_

_Maybe our relationships isn't as crazy as it seems (Peut-être que notre relation n'est pas si cinglée que ça)_

_Maybe thats what happens when a Tornado meets a Volcano, (Peut-être que c'est ce qui arrive quand une tornade rencontre un volcan)_

_All I know I love y__ou too much to walk away though (Tout ce je suis sure c'est que je t'aime trop pour pouvoir me tirer)_

_Come Inside, pick up the bags off__ the sidewalk, (Reviens et récupère tes valises sur le trotoire)_

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk, (T'entends donc pas la sincérité dans ma voix quand je te parle)_

_Told you this was my fault, look me in the eyeball, (Je t'ai dis que c'était de ma faute, regarde moi dans les yeux)_

_Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the dry wall, (La prochaine fois que je m'énerve je congnerai sur le mur)_

_Next time, there wont be no next time, (La prochaine fois, non y'aura pas de prochaine fois)_

_I apologize even though I know its lies, (Je te demande pardon même si je sais que c'est des mensonges)_

_I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, (J'en ai marre de jouer, je veux juste qu'elle revienne)_

_I know I'm a liar, If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, (Je sais, je suis qu'un(e) menteur(se), si elle essaye encore une fois de se barrer)_

_I'm a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire, (Je l'attacherai au lit et je fouterai le feu à la baraque)_

Mes larmes continuaient de couler alors que je relevai la tête, l'esprit fumant de trop de résolutions en embouteillage. La chanson avait raison sur un point : tout ça, c'était de ma faute – et un peu de celle de Luna pour m'avoir… rendu comme ça… - et même si je pouvais pas effacer ces derniers mois, je pouvais toujours essayé d'améliorer les choses. Je n'avais qu'une certitude, je ne voulais pas la perdre définitivement et la laisser roucouler dans les bras d'une pétasse. Luna était à moi. Je devais la récupérer. Il fallait juste que j'ai suffisamment de courage pour y arriver. En aurais-je suffisamment pour assumer… tout ça ?

_I love the way you lie (J'aime ta façon de mentir)_

Je ne voulais plus jouer, j'avais déjà fait tant de mal. Ses beaux yeux bleus miroitaient dans mon esprit, illuminés par le son de son rire. Non, je ne me mentirais plus.

Et sur ces dernières promesses, j'ai terminé ma bière d'une traite.

_You won't get another chance (Tu n'auras pas d'autres chances)_

_Life is no Nintendo game (La vie n'est pas un jeu vidéo)_

_

* * *

_

_**Et voilà la fin de la première partie. J'espère que ça vous a plu. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWS !**_

_**PS : chanson de fin = Love the way you lie, Eminem ft Rihanna  
**_


End file.
